The Ghost Files: A Kliq Fic
by Alex Cloninger
Summary: Another Kliq Fic, staring my group of Friends known as The Kliq in the world of Yu Yu Hakusho, but this world has been crossed over with Dragonball, with some minor/major characters from the Dragonball world being present.
1. Prologue

The Ghost Files  
A Kliq Fic  
Based on The Characters created by Larry "Kurokon"Armstrong, Joseph "Keitaro" Smith, Cody "Aidan" Collins, and Alex Cloninger  
**_Disclaimer: I do not own the concept of YuYu Hakusho, nor any characters that appear in this story from the original concept or the likeness to any character that may be shared with an original character from the original concept._**

**__**Prolouge

"Yusuke Urameshi, Koenma will see you now"

Yusuke stood and entered the familiar office of Koenma Jr. The little guy sat behind his huge mouth, wearing his usual blue outfit and had his pacifier in his mouth. Yusuke would normally laugh but today's meeting with nothing short of serious. Koenma cleared his throat and looked up at Yusuke, who wore a dark green jumpsuit. Formally the toughest kid in school, Yusuke had become Koenma's lethal weapon in the world of Spirits. The Spirit Detective, Yusuke Urameshi.

"Yusuke, you and I both knew this day would come," Koenma began, "I have consulted my father. He has agreed to keep you on retainer, but he will revoke your use of the Spirit Gun. It is a weapon only the Spirit Detective can wield,"

"Koenma," Yusuke started, "I have Genkai's Spirit Wave Orb. I can easily muster the Spirit Gun without Enma's Permission. I've come to inform you that if Spirit World is forcing me into retirement, I request to be sent to retrieve my replacement, on one final mission. Let me train him and escort him on his first mission like Botan did for me," Yusuke said.

"I believe we can handle that. Your replacement will require the same type of Genkai training that you received. Here's the file," Koenma said, sliding a manilla folder to Yusuke.

Yusuke picked up the file and read over it, ignoring the picture of the blonde haired kid on the front.

"What the hell does this mean?" Yusuke asked, pointing to the kid's spirit reading.

"He's as strong as you were just before Genkai's training. Thirteen hundred joules of spirit energy," Koenma stated. "We figured you had exceptionally high spirit reading for someone who had died and came back to life, but this kid hasn't died. His spirit reading is incredibly high,"

"Right," Yusuke stated, "Let me go investigate his prowess,"

"Yusuke," Koema said softly, "Don't scare the poor kid,"

"This Alex Ruler," Yusuke said, his dark eyes narrowing, "He won't be scared too easily, He's seen things and done things with Spirit Energy before that no one else living has been able to do. Besides, I figured out why he's so spiritually strong," Yusuke said laughing.

"Why?" Koenma asked, shocked that Yusuke discovered something that Spirit World didn't.

"He trained with Master Mutaito, learned the ways of Spirit Energy. Mutaito was Genkai's student as well," Yusuke said. "I can't wait to spare with this guy,"


	2. Case1 Kenta Files EP1

The Ghost Files  
A Kliq Fic  
Based on The Characters created by Larry "Kurokon"Armstrong, Joseph "Keitaro" Smith, Cody "Aidan" Collins, and Alex Cloninger  
**_Disclaimer: I do not own the concept of YuYu Hakusho, nor any characters that appear in this story from the original concept or the likeness to any character that may be shared with an original character from the original concept._**

File #1:  
The Kenta File

Episode 1:  
Ruler of The School

My name is Alex Ruler.  
You can call me, The Ruler of The School.  
I know you are probably laughing your ass off right now, but hey it's a nickname I've earned in the world growing up. I'm the new toughest kid at Sarayashiki Junior High School, after Yusuke Urameshi graduated, someone had to step up. That someone was me.

I found myself surrounded at this exact moment in life.  
Surrounded by the idiots from my grade level, idiots led by my archenemy, Vincent. For some reason this kid thought he was tougher than me. Don't ask me why? Everyone knows I moved to Japan from America and immediately enrolled in Master Mutaito's Martial Arts School. But this punk insisted that he was tougher than me. My Master did not know I used his teachings outside of the gym, but hey it was all fun. I should also note that Vincent prefers to be called Vinnie. He stood all of about six feet tall, compared to my five seven frame, he was taller than me by three inches.

"So, Ruler, you ready to hand over my title as Toughest Kid in Sarayashiki Junior High School?" Vinnie asked.  
"Honestly, Vinnie, today ain't the day to fuck with me," I said, putting my hands in my pocket, "Just know my hands are in my pockets for your protection,"  
"You are so dead, Ruler,"

Those three words will haunt him for the rest of his life. I know it. He swung with his right fist, and I dodged, causing him to hit his best friend. I rolled to my feet and smiled, as Vinnie's two other friends rushed me. Hitting the ground, I lashed out with my right leg, and tripped the guy to my right, as he fell, I performed a handstand, whipping my legs into a furry, striking the remaining thug with several quick kicks before kipping onto my feet as he hit the ground. I turned to Vinnie.

"Give up yet?" I asked.  
"No," Vinnie said, "I never give up,"  
"Today you are," a voice stated, startling all of us.  
"Who the hell are you?" Vinnie shouted, as he and I both looked in the direction the voice came from.

Standing in the ally, bracing his right wrist with his left hand, his right hand formed a finger gun, with his index fingertip glowing. I knew who it was. I afterall had taken his title. But I don't think Vinnie recognized the man.

"Who the hell are you coming to our turf and threatening us with a light?" Vinnie asked.  
"I'm seeking the kid named Alex Ruler," the man stated, which caused Vinnie's eyes to widened as well as mine. "I know one of you two is this guy. After seeing the blonde guy take out the entire crew on his own, I believe he is the toughest kid at Sarayashiki Junior High School"  
"Why don't you come over here and fight me old man!" Vinnie shouted back.  
"Raymon, get your crew and get out of here. Don't you see that glowing fingertip? That's not a flashlight pal. It's something else," I said.  
"It's a laser pointer," Vinnie laughed.  
"SPIRIT GUN!" the man shouted, unleashing his pent up spirit energy.

The blast didn't touch Vinnie, as I grabbed him by the waist and took him to the ground. It did, however cause the building behind us to crumble. I looked up to see the guy blowing smoke off his fingertip. I knew who he was now.

"My name is-" he started to say and I cut him off.  
"Yusuke Urameshi, Spirit Detective. The Original Toughest Kid at Sarayashiki Junior High School," I said, extending my hand. "Alex Ruler, Current Toughest Kid at Sarayashiki Junior High School"  
"Pleasure. I'm afraid I'm not here to test your abilities, I'm here to recruit you as my replacement. I'm at retiring age," Yusuke said.  
"Wait, I'm your replacement?" I asked, "You died and returned to life as Spirit Detective. How am I supposed to compete with that?"  
"You are not. You trained under Master Mutaito, correct?" Yusuke asked.  
"Yes," I replied.  
"His training unlocked your ability to conjure, manipulate, and control reiki. Mutaito was a student of my Master Genkai," Yusuke explained.  
"So what is my first assignment?" I asked.  
"My first case was bringing in Rando, a Demon who sought to control 100 techniques. His son, Aidan Kenta, has appeared. He is a rare breed that Spirit World calls a Demonic Human. He is Half-Human, Half-Demon, has the reiki reading of a demon, and has a Human Kill Rating twice as high as a demon. He is a threat. I'm hosting The Genkai Tournament, this year. The winner will receive exclusive training from me," Yusuke explained.  
"So I'm supposed to bring down Rando's son, and receive the same training as you?" I asked.  
"Here's the file on Kenta. Read it, learn it, know it. Everything in that file, will aid you in defeating Kenta," Yusuke said, handing me a manilla folder. "You'll also want to study this," Yusuke handing me a small composition notebook. "Everything in that book will teach you about utilizing your Spirit Gun while you can only use it once per day,"  
"Who wrote this book? The handwriting sucks!" I asked, flipping through the notebook.  
"Kuwabara," Yusuke said laughing.  
"Wait!" Vinnie shouted, startling us. "I'm entering this Genkai tournament. Training with Genkai's student will enable me to grow strong enough to stand a chance against Ruler!"  
"Entry accepted, Vincent Raymon. I know that you come from the family of Kuwabara. You have excellent spirit reading skills. We shall see what you are made of," Yusuke said, smirking as he entered the shadows and vanished.

* * *

Spirit Levels and Rankings:

Alex Ruler: Ranking: Class C Amount of Reiki: 1300 Joules  
Vinnie Raymon: Ranking: Class D Amount of Reiki: 800 Joules  
Yusuke Urameshi: Ranking: Class S Amount of Reiki: 200,000,000,000,000,000 Joules  
Aidan Kenta: Ranking:? Amount of Reiki: ?


	3. Case 1 Kenta Files EP2

The Ghost Files  
A Kliq Fic  
Based on The Characters created by Larry "Kurokon"Armstrong, Joseph "Keitaro" Smith, Cody "Aidan" Collins, and Alex Cloninger  
**_Disclaimer: I do not own the concept of YuYu Hakusho, nor any characters that appear in this story from the original concept or the likeness to any character that may be shared with an original character from the original concept._**

File #1:  
The Kenta File  
Episode 2  
Raymon versus Locker

I found myself surrounded once again.  
This time by the participants in the tournament Yusuke had mentioned me. Two weeks had passed since my recruitment. Thousands of demons and fighters had gathered for the tournament. Luckily, Yusuke had installed an electronic billboard that displayed the names of the entries that passed Yusuke's requirements. By default I got in. I also noticed Vinnie got through too.

I reckoned the rest of the demons and humans were there to watch the fights. I made my way through the crowd trying to find Vinnie before the fights started. Unfortunately for me, Vinnie's name appeared on the screen.

**Vinnie Raymon vs Loyd Locker**

I hurried to the ringside behind Vinnie. He laughed cockily and looked at me.

"Raymon! Be careful! This guy can't be much of a physical fighter," I explained, as his opponent took the stage.

The guy had blue hair, and looked as if Justin Beiber could whip his ass with one hand tied behind his back. He carried a large guitar strapped to his back. Vinnie took a fighting stance, and this Locker guy just removed his guitar. Vinnie smiled as he rushed forward. Locker just calmly strummed his guitar. Vinnie seemingly ran into an invisible wall as he was blasted backwards.

"RAYMON! You can't fight someone like this!" I called out, "Not without thinking five steps ahead of your opponent!"  
"SHUT THE HELL UP RULER!" Vinnie shouted, climbing to his feet, "This guy is nothing short of those bitches I push around!"  
"It seems as if stupidity runs rampant through the human race," Locker said, looking at me.

Could this guy be Aidan in disguise? The Manilla folder stated that Aidan had learned twenty or so of those 7000 Seals. The file didn't say which of those seals he had learned. But I do know that transformation seals are literally numbered in the thousands. Yeah, I did my research.

"Raymon! Listen to me. Fight carefully!" I shouted.  
"I won't lose until I beat you, Ruler!" Raymon shouted, "I've got a new skill to show off!"

With that being said, Raymon clenched his right fist tight before placing it on top of his left fist. A column of spirit energy erupted from the top and bottom of his fists. Vinnie stood standing in the ring holding this sword of reiki.

"Behold my SPIRIT SWORD!" Vinnie shouted, which caused a loud beeping to ring out.

It took me thirty seconds to realize the beeping was coming from my pocket. I dug deep inside my pocket and pulled out a small device, that reminded me of Nintendo DS Lite. It had a note attached to it via a rubberband. I opened the note, and put the device back in my pocket.

"_Ruler, this is the first of many great devices the Spirit Detectives gain the abilities to use. This device informs you about spirit techniques. Just open the device and it will inform you of techniques you encounter._"

The note was signed Y. Urameshi.

I put the note away and shook my head.  
Someone in spirit world couldn't name their devices. I would work on that later. I removed the device and aimed it at Vinnie's Spirit Sword. The screen sprang to life as information on the sword spread across the page.

_"Spirit Sword  
__Created by Kuwabara Kuwabara. A straight, focused beam of reiki energy extending from the center of a closed fist. Has mutiple variations,_" I read the text on the screen.

I immediately aimed the device over at Locker.

"_Musical Barrier  
Created by Loyd Locker SR. A musical device channels the user's reiki into sound waves that emanate from the device. Creates a wall of sound that cannot be penetrated head on._" I read.

I closed the device and put it back in my backpack as I watched the fight unfold. Vinnie began parrying sound waves with his new Spirit Sword. I jumped back several times to avoid getting hit by stray waves. Locker was now strumming his guitar, playing a song I recognized. "Bodies" by Drowning Pool.

"What the hell?" Vinnie asked, as he stood there getting pelted with soundwaves, "I can't get close enough to land a single blow!"  
"Raymon! You've got to get rid of that Guitar!" I called out.  
"How the hell am I supposed to do that?" he shouted a reply.  
"You cannot," Locker replied, speaking for the first time. "My Guitar will continually produce sound waves until I am killed. As long as I play, you can't kill me,"  
"Raymon! There is always a way to overcome every obstacle before you. Block out the sounds of his guitar and find the opening you need!" I instructed.  
"Opening? Wait? What do you mean?" Vinnie asked.

I guess he realized what I meant.  
One moment he standing there parrying soundwaves with his Spirit Sword, the next minute, he was dashing forward, slashing the waves with his sword. He returned to the exact area that he made it too before, when he was blasted backwards, and drove the Spirit Sword's tip into the ground, vaulting over head. Locker, apparently hadn't expected this either as Vinnie entered a head dive.

"Raymon Razor Barrage!" Vinnie shouted, and I face palmed.

The Raymon Razor Barrage, a technique I was familiar with and didn't need the Spirit Detective Device to know what it was. Vinnie would start the barrage off with a quick flurry of jabs, punches, and chops before switching into a successful combination of knees and elbows, finishing the barrage with a sharp series of kicks, ending with a kick he called the Raymon Razor Kick, basically a Roundhouse Crescent Moon Kick. Locker was shocked by this series of events and took the brute force of the Barrage. He slid to a stop outside of the designated fighting area. Yusuke signaled for the fight to end.

"The Winner of this contest, Vincent Raymon!" Yusuke shouted.

I jumped onto the stage and helped Raymon to his feet and off the stage. I paused in front of Yusuke and looked at him. Raymon may have been my rival, but he didn't need to be here. Yusuke smirked and flashed a thumbs up. The ogre standing with him motioned for me to follow him.

"The medical tent is this way," The ogre said. "The next match will be a classic,"

* * *

After taking Raymon to the Medical Tent, I saw that Yusuke had only chosen Eight Participants to enter the tournament. Raymon had won his round, I didn't get a fight until later on. The next match was between a ogre named Orgo and and a kid named Cody Kent. Cody wouldn't be much of a fight for Orgo, judging from his looks. But after seeing Vinnie's match, I learned not judge books by their covers. Plus Cody did have a weird feeling to him.

**Cody Kent vs Orgo**

****Cody and Orgo had been fighting for almost thirty minutes.  
Cody's clothes were in tatters, his body bruised and bleeding. Orgo barely had a scratch on him. Yet Cody wouldn't give up. He was on his feet and took a stance like a baseball pitcher. Just before he took this stance, I saw him draw something on his hands using aura. Something that looked like "火玉" I wasn't sure what it was. But I was sure it wasn't good for Orgo.

"This is a technique I have been working on for a year or more. I call it The Pyro Pitch!" Cody called out, throwing huge fireballs at Orgo.  
"FIRE! I HATE FIRE!" Orgo shouted, as the fireballs connected causing him to explode.

"The Winner of this match, CODY KENT!" Yusuke shouted.

**With two rounds out of the way, Who will win this tournament? Will Aidan Kenta show himself? And what of that strange feeling Alex has towards Cody Kent? Find out next time on YuYuHakusho**

* * *

Spirit Levels and Rankings:

Alex Ruler: Ranking: Class C Amount of Reiki: 1300 Joules  
Vinnie Raymon: Ranking: Class D Amount of Reiki: 800 Joules  
Yusuke Urameshi: Ranking: Class S Amount of Reiki: 200,000,000,000,000,000 Joules  
Aidan Kenta: Ranking:? Amount of Reiki: ?  
Cody Kent: Ranking: Class C Amount of Reiki: 1000  
Orgo: Ranking: Class D Amount of Reiki: 500  
Loyd Locker: Ranking: Class C Amount of Reiki: 1000


	4. Case 1 Kenta Files EP3

The Ghost Files  
A Kliq Fic  
Based on The Characters created by Larry "Kurokon"Armstrong, Joseph "Keitaro" Smith, Cody "Aidan" Collins, and Alex Cloninger  
**_Disclaimer: I do not own the concept of YuYu Hakusho, nor any characters that appear in this story from the original concept or the likeness to any character that may be shared with an original character from the original concept._**

File #1:  
The Kenta File  
Episode 3:  
Ruler vs Damion

The electronic board displayed the next match.  
**Alex Ruler vs Damion Helix**

****I swallowed hard as I handed Vinnie my Detective Device and stepped on the stage. My opponent stood at least three feet taller than me. He out weighed me by about two hundred pounds. His shiny dark hair was slicked back like a demonic Elvis Pressely. He even wore a white jumpsuit that reminded me of Elvis. I took a fighting stance as he let loose a chuckle.

"You have got to be kidding me, mate," His accent was that of an Australian, "I'm fighting one of the two middle school punks?"  
"I'm the toughest kid in my school. Second only to the host of this tournament," I shot back.  
"He went to your school?" Damion asked, pointing to Yusuke and I replied with a nod, "No wonder your friend over there succeeded in defeating Loyd,"  
"Like I'm going to mop the floor with you," I said.  
"Allow me to give you heads up on my technique," Damion said, "I have harnessed the ability to manifest my reiki into a weapon similar to your friends,"

As he spoke, Damion clasped his hands around invisible objects as Reiki shot out of his closed hands forming katanas. Damion displayed his mastered skills as a swordsman.

"Uh, yeah, Ruler. I'm no expert, but I think you are going to lose," Raymon said behind me.  
"Thanks for the support asshole," I shot back. "I have weapons of my own, but I choose to keep mine secret until I get ready to use it,"  
"This will not last long enough for you to use your weapons!" Damion shouted, "Spirit Katanas: Oni-Tori!"

Damion entered a full body spin. Now he was Elvis Pressly fused with Tazz. I held my ground and focused on the spinning form of Damion. As Damion drew closer, I took off running towards the out of bounds limits. Just as I reached the limits, I leaped and attached myself to a nearby wall. The rules stated as long as my feet did not touch the ground outside the boundaries, I was still in the game. I channeled reiki into my feet and stuck to the wall. I knew I had only limited amount of time before I would be kicked off the wall. I took the opportunity to look at the top of Damion's spiral. I formed a plan in my mind and kicked off the wall landing behind Damion. Damion stopped his spin, and walked towards me dazed.

"The Oni-Tori causes dizziness?" I asked, "Not exactly the type of move I'd want to use,"  
"It is a highly dangerous move if it connects to an opponent," Damion muttered.  
"Allow me to show you some real danger!" I called out, as I made a mad dash towards him, striking with a high elbow and a low knee, which sent him spiraling to the floor.

I proceeded to stomp the living hell out of him, before dropping three quick elbows to his midsection. I grabbed his collar and pulled him to his feet, as I drew back with my right hand and deliver a stiff right thrust punch to the nose. Damion rolled to a stop at the edge of the boundaries. I took my time, preparing a Spirit Gun, as he climbed slowly to his feet.

"Melee isn't your specialty," I commented, "You rely on your Spirit Katanas way too much,"  
"What are you talking about?" Damion asked as he made his way to his feet, with his back turned to me.  
"DAMION! FACE ME!" I shouted, as he turned to look at me, I pulled the mental trigger and fired, "SPIRIT GUN!"

The large orb of reiki shot out of my finger, and knocked Damion backwards. Damion crashed into the wall behind him, sliding to the ground below. The crowd cheered a bit, before realizing I won. The demons began booing. I shrugged it off. I joined Vinnie as he and I entered the locker room area. We were joined by the final two opponents in this tournament: Mizoro and Hitaru, both demons.

"We are going to figure out a way for both of us to win. So we can enter a two on two match with you two. We look forward to eating your flesh," The red one, Mizoro stated.  
"Tough luck with that, dude," Raymon said, "Ruler and I are fierce rivals, but we are dynamite on a team,"  
"What the idiot said," I retorted putting my hands in my pockets and walking away.  
"His hands are in his pockets for your protection, but mine aren't," Vinnie said.

* * *

Spirit Levels and Rankings:

Alex Ruler: Ranking: Class C Amount of Reiki: 1300 Joules  
Vinnie Raymon: Ranking: Class D Amount of Reiki: 800 Joules  
Yusuke Urameshi: Ranking: Class S Amount of Reiki: 200,000,000,000,000,000 Joules  
Aidan Kenta: Ranking:? Amount of Reiki: ?  
Cody Kent: Ranking: Class C Amount of Reiki: 1000  
Orgo: Ranking: Class D Amount of Reiki: 500  
Loyd Locker: Ranking: Class C Amount of Reiki: 1000  
Damion Helix: Ranking: Class C Amount of Reiki: 1350  
Mizoro: Ranking: D Amount: 900  
Hitaru: Ranking C Amount: 1450


	5. Case 1 Kenta Files EP4

The Ghost Files  
A Kliq Fic  
Based on The Characters created by Larry "Kurokon"Armstrong, Joseph "Keitaro" Smith, Cody "Aidan" Collins, and Alex Cloninger  
**_Disclaimer: I do not own the concept of YuYu Hakusho, nor any characters that appear in this story from the original concept or the likeness to any character that may be shared with an original character from the original concept._**

File #1:  
The Kenta File  
Episode 4  
Kenta's Plan Revealed

"I think your losing your touch,"

Vinnie was starting his bullshit. We were in the locker room and I had explained to him about my situation as Spirit Detective. He laughed of course, saying I would be the one needing the training as I had allowed Damion last too long in that last round. He suddenly got very serious.

"Ruler, those demons really wanna piece of us," He asked.  
"Unfortunately, yes," I explained. "They will kill to learn the teachings of Master Genkai,"  
"But you've already been trained in some of her teachings, right?" Vinnie asked, "Having trained under Master Mutaito?"  
"Yes. But Mutaito didn't teach me about increasing my reiki supply, he taught me how to control and use what I already possess. Master Genkai's teachings increase the strength and amount of reiki you possess," I replied.  
"Why increase the amount of reiki when you really only need strength?" Vinnie asked.  
"Without the increase, I'm allowed one Spirit Gun per day," I said.  
"Ah I see," he replied, "Without increasing your reiki, you can't compete with my Spirit Sword,"  
"Man, I can compete with your weak ass Spirit Sword without breaking a sweat," I said, "The Spirit Reader helps me alot on understanding different Reiki Techniques,"  
"The what?" Vinnie asked.  
"The device you held during my match?" I asked, removing it from my pocket.  
"What's it do?" Vinnie asked.  
"Gives him information on any reiki technique it scans,"

We both turned to see a shaolin monk standing behind us. He stood roughly five feet tall, couldn't have weighed more than a hundred pounds soaking wet. He had arrow tattoos on his bald head. He walked towards us with his arms folded into the sleeves of his robes.

"Who might you be?" Vinnie asked, "A lone fan, looking for Vinnie Raymon's autograph?"  
"Quite opposite actually," the monk stated, looking right at me.

Remember that feeling I had when I saw Cody Kent fighting? It returned as soon as I locked eyes with this monk.

"My name is Avian Kent," the monk stated, "My son, Cody, is fighting in this tournament. It would be a great honor to see my son fight against one of you humans, instead of demons" Avian stated.  
"Why not let him test his mettle against those demons?" I asked, turning my back to Avian and putting my hands in my pocket again.  
"He stands no chance against those demons. Against you humans, he has a chance," Avian said.  
"If he truely wishes to be strong, he should push his body to the limits,"

I looked up to see Yusuke standing atop the stairs leading down into the locker room. Yusuke descended from the stairs and and stood between Vinnie and Avian.

"I suggest returning to the stands. The tournament will pick back up in a few minutes," Yusuke said.

Avian bowed before leaving.

"Bad news guys. I'm having to do the finals differently. Someone killed the two demons, the ones that wanted to fight you two in a tag match. So the next round will be Vinnie versus Cody, and the winner of the round will face Alex," Yusuke said.  
"WHY DOES RULER GET SEEDED?" Vinnie shouted.  
"Alex needs you to bring out Cody's potential. We still haven't discovered our target in this tournament," Yusuke said.  
"Fine. I'll make the little brat uncover his potential so you scan him and discover if he's Aidan Kenta or not," Vinnie shouted.

* * *

The electronic billboard announced to the crowd about the early demise of the two demons. Then it displayed the next round:  
**Vinnie Raymon vs Cody Kent**

****Vinnie and Cody squared off.  
Each one testing the other's physical strength. I kept my eyes locked and the Spirit Reader opened and scanning for any unusual techniques. Cody and Vinnie seemed evenly match until Vinnie attempted a wrestling move, which Cody reversed by flipping out of Vinnie's grasp and kicking him in the jaw. Vinnie stumbled backwards, holding his jaw.

"Would you mind if I tried a new technique?" Cody asked.  
"Sure. Give me your best shot, kid," Vinnie shouted.

At that moment, I had no idea that Vinnie was about to lose.  
Cody did something funny, and distorted the vision of the fighters. Like one moment we were watching the fight in HD and the next minute, someone cut the HD off and everything went fuzzy. Like a black white TV that lost it's signal. Lucky for me, The Spirit Reader scanned the techniques Cody used in succession.

"_Demonic Seal #4: Shrinking  
By drawing the kanji of Shrink, the user can effectively shrink himself or his opponent. Most likely used on his opponent. The size an object or person is shrunk too depends on how much damage the user wishes to be done. Sealed by Yukai The Overlord in the year 650 B.C_

_Demonic Seal#5: Illusion  
By drawing the kanji of Illusion, the user can distort the area around him to fool others. The illusion can be anything from changing the user's appearance to changing what everyone around him sees going on. Sealed by Diablo The Supreme King in the year 550 B.C"_

I gasped in horror. Vinnie was in trouble.

"Raymon get out of there!" I shouted.

But I didn't see Vinnie running out of the arena, instead, I heard his cry out in pain. The illusion broke finally, as the audience was allowed to Cody Kent standing in the center of the fighting arena, holding an action figure sized Vinnie in his hands. He effectively broke Vinnie's arms and legs before tossing him to the floor of the stage.

"You bastard!" I shouted, jumping to the stage as Yusuke declared Cody Kent the winner. "YOU WILL PAY!" I shouted.  
"Says who?" Cody asked, as he changed from the normal kid to Avian, then back to the kid, "My father told me all about you, Spirit Detective!"  
"I'm going to mop the floor with you tomorrow, Cody Kent!" I shouted. "Or should I say Aidan Kenta?"

I picked up Vinnie's lifeless body and carried him to the infirmary. Tomorrow, vengence would come at the cost of Aidan's Life.

* * *

Spirit Levels and Rankings:

Alex Ruler: Ranking: Class C Amount of Reiki: 1300 Joules  
Vinnie Raymon: Ranking: Class D Amount of Reiki: 800 Joules  
Yusuke Urameshi: Ranking: Class S Amount of Reiki: 200,000,000,000,000,000 Joules  
Aidan Kenta: Ranking:B Amount of Reiki: 2500 Joules


	6. Case 1 Kenta Files EP5

The Ghost Files  
A Kliq Fic  
Based on The Characters created by Larry "Kurokon"Armstrong, Joseph "Keitaro" Smith, Cody "Aidan" Collins, and Alex Cloninger  
**_Disclaimer: I do not own the concept of YuYu Hakusho, nor any characters that appear in this story from the original concept or the likeness to any character that may be shared with an original character from the original concept._**

File #1:  
The Kenta File  
Episode 5  
Vengeance!

I paced back and forth, waiting for Yusuke to give me word that my match would begin.  
In my mind I repeated what happened in the closing moments of Vinnie and Aidan's fight. Clapping echoed throughout my locker room. Looking up, I saw Avian entering the room.

"Cut the crap, Aidan. I know you can change into your father," I shouted.  
"I see you are more skilled in investigating than the last Spirit Detective," Aidan said, approaching me.  
"Why are you here?" I asked.  
"It's simple really. Revenge" Aidan replied.  
"Revenge?" I asked.  
"Yes. Avian Kent is only my human father. My demon father was arrested and murdered years ago. Your mentor arrested him," Aidan said, "And I'm going to murder your mentor,"  
"Why did you have to go all sadistic on Vinnie for?" I shouted.  
"To make our fight more interesting. It's more interesting when someone fights with bloodlust," Aidan laughed walking away.

* * *

The Electronic Bulletin Board sprung to life with  
**Alex Ruler vs Aidan Kenta**

****I stepped into the arena and waited for Aidan.  
Aidan appeared in a cloud of smoke. I was prepared for the fight to start right away but Yusuke leaped into the center of the arena.

"Ladies and Gentelman, Ghouls, Ghosts, and Demons. This is the main event, the final of the Genkai Tournament, Alex Ruler versus, Aidan Kenta. Human versus Demonic Human. With this being the final round, a new rule has been implemented," Yusuke said. "If either participant kills the other, the dead participant will be named the winner and no one will be recieving the training of Master Genkai."

I nodded.  
Aidan nodded as he drew a seal in the air: 二重身.

"This is the most advanced seal I've ever used. Activate!" Aidan shouted, as he drew the symbol three more times.

In an instant I was now facing five copies of Aidan. Let me back up a minute. When Aidan changed from Cody's appearance to his natural appearance, he grew taller. Taller than me by a foot. He had dark red hair that stretched to his shoulders, and bore a spider tattoo on his chest, and arrow tattoos on his palms. He wore no shirt, but tan khaki pants.

"Are you ready for my Five Clone Strike?" Aidan asked.  
"As ready as I'll ever be!" I shouted.  
"BEGIN!" Yusuke shouted, leaping from the arena.

Aidan spread his clones out.  
They circled around me like a pack of hyenas. This wasn't looking good for me. But I was a fighter. Vinnie's gang had always surrounded me like this. I just had to keep my guard up and wait for an opening or hope for a miracle. Aidan started the fight off with a bang. Two of his clones darted forward and struck me in the jaw. Two more darted forward and attempted to strike my mid-section, but I caught those fists. I wasn't expecting the follow up strike from the remaining clone to be aimed right at my face. The blow knocked me to the ground, and I skidded to a stop just inches before reaching the boundaries. Picking myself up, I was glad to see the seal had a time limit. The four clones dispersed and Aidan stood in a fighting stance similar to one of Master Mutaito's former students, The Turtle Hermit himself, I took my Mutaito Stance, spreading my feet evenly apart, crouching low, and closing both fists. I was prepared for whatever he did. Aidan closed his right fist and drew "雷" on the back of it. My eyes widened as lightning began discharging from the fist.

"Have a taste of my Thunder Strike!" Aidan shouted, rushing forward.

It seemed to me that with his clones gone, Aidan's speed had increased. I parried his Thunder Strike with my own fist, still getting shocked in the process but I didn't take as much damage as I would have if he had of connected with that strike.

"Why do you just stand there? Taking my strikes?" Aidan asked.  
"I'm not. I'm gathering information on you!" I said, smiling as I formed a gun with my right hand and braced my right wrist with my left hand. "SPIRIT GUN!"

I fired the large bullet of reiki towards Aidan.  
To my surprise, Aidan took the bullet head on. Smoke covered his body, when the smoke faded, Aidan stood laughing.

"That tickled," Aidan said. "Let me try it!"

Aidan calmly drew two symbols in the air before grabbing them. "クモの巣" was the first symbol. Aidan threw his right hand towards me, as a thick spider web shot out of his palm and wrapped around me tightly. When I tried to move, the webbing just got tighter and tighter. Shit! I was in trouble. Aidan tugs on the webbing and suddenly I'm being swung around like a human yo-yo in the around-the-world trick. Aidan laughed as he enjoyed the excitement of me spinning. I saw him grab the second seal "召喚" and he shouted "Tree By the Pondside!"

In the center of the Arena, a three foot wide pond appeared with an old rickety tree by the edge. The next thing I know, I'm hanging over the pond from one of the tree's branches.

"And now for my favorite pet!" Aidan shouted, drawing another symbol in the air and grabbing it before throwing it into the pond. "地獄の魚は召喚" As soon as the seal hit the water, Aidan began murmuring.

"Don't be late, come and feast upon the hate, rise from the depths of hell, be unleashed from your eternal cell!"

I looked down as the water below me began boiling, rolling, and fizzing. SHIIIIIIIT!

**Alex is hanging by a thread, literally. What will happen? Find out next time on YuYuHakusho**

* * *

Spirit Levels and Rankings:

Alex Ruler: Ranking: Class C Amount of Reiki: 1300 Joules  
Vinnie Raymon: Ranking: Class D Amount of Reiki: 800 Joules  
Yusuke Urameshi: Ranking: Class S Amount of Reiki: 200,000,000,000,000,000 Joules  
Aidan Kenta: Ranking:B Amount of Reiki: 2500 Joules


	7. Case 1 Kenta Files EP6

The Ghost Files  
A Kliq Fic  
Based on The Characters created by Larry "Kurokon"Armstrong, Joseph "Keitaro" Smith, Cody "Aidan" Collins, and Alex Cloninger  
**_Disclaimer: I do not own the concept of YuYu Hakusho, nor any characters that appear in this story from the original concept or the likeness to any character that may be shared with an original character from the original concept._**

File #1:  
The Kenta File  
Episode 6  
And The Winner Is...

Hanging out.  
That's exactly what I was doing. Hanging out, waiting on my sudden death. Which would come sooner than later, as Aidan prepared to sever the thread holding me above the pond he had summoned in the center of the fighting arena. With his new creatures beneath the surface waiting to shred me to peices. I could struggle all I wanted, but I wasn't strong enough to break the thread made out of steel.

"The great Spirit Detective, struggling for his life," Aidan laughed.

One of Aidan's "pets" leaped out of the water beneath, and tried to take a bit out of me. It looked like a combination of alligator, piranha, and eel. Luckily for me, Aidan's webbing didn't restrict my flexibility. I was able to do a sit up and avoid being eaten. This happened three more times. I looked over at Aidan after the fourth time and smiled.

"I thought we were fighting, not working out!" I laughed.  
"You idiot! JUST DIE!"Aidan shouted, drawing three symbols in the air "火玉" "雷" "土". He placed both of his hands on opposite sides of these symbols before pushing them together. When he opened his hands, he held a ball of earth, that was on fire, and discharging electricity. Aidan drew his arm back for a pitch.

"Earth Style: Flaming Shock Pitch!" Aidan shouted, "HIYAH!"  
"WHAAAAAAA!" I shouted, dodging to the best of my ability.

Aidan stared at me and grew angry.

"Combining my seals like that, cost me a good portion of my energy. I have enough left to perform weak seals. I think I'll go with my new favorite seal though," Aidan said, drawing a new seal in the air "魂銃" Aidan grabbed the seal before taking an eerily familiar stance.  
"YOU SEALED MY SPIRIT GUN BLAST!" I yelled. "HOLY FUCK!"  
"Yes. But seeing as how you dodged my combination seal. I will be aiming at something that you cannot control," Aidan said, drawing aim on the branch I was tied too. "SPIRIT GUN!"

I heard this sickening crack! Then I was falling. I shut my eyes and began cursing Aidan, Yusuke, and even Raymon. I hit the surface of the water, and suddenly it seemed like a feeding frenzy. Lucky for me, the abominations that Aidan has summoned tore the threads before getting to me. Once I was free, I was still defenseless against them.

"_RULER! I'll use the last of my spirit energy to protect you and distract the demon. You promise me that you'll take him down for me!"_

Raymon's voice echoed in my head. Then suddenly, I saw a ghostly image of Raymon before me with a blazing spirit sword. The abominations suddenly swarmed me once more, but the ghostly Raymon slashed with his sword and sent them flying, causing an eruption of the water. The abominations landed outside. I heard Aidan shout.

"MY HATE FISH!"

I swam towards the shore before climbing out. I stood on shaking legs and took my last fighting stance. Master Mutaito's fighting stance had become my favorite quickly. But this fighting stance would become known as Last Resort, as I held my fists at my side, and my defenses were down.

"I guess you were too tough for my Hate Fish," Aidan said drawing a familar seal in the air. "収縮" Aidan grabbed the seal and threw it at me. It attached to my skin and began burning. After that nothing happened.

"What?" Aidan shouted, as he began shrinking.  
"Some seals are only good if they are used once in a twenty four hour period of time. You've used The Shrinking Seal once already, and now that you've tried it again, it backfired," Yusuke explained.  
"Good! I was in no shape to fight anyways. But I can do this!" I said, extending my arms outwards and falling head first on Aidan's small body. "SWAN DIVING HEADBUTT! In memory of Chris Benoit!"

I struck Aidan and the pain caused him to pass out.

Yusuke declared me the winner. Aidan had whipped my ass but I won.

"Three months of training lie ahead of you, Ruler. Three months of torturous training. Your friend Raymon will be explaining to your family and friends what happened. Don't worry, I'll take it easy on you for three hours before I ruin your life with the horrors I've learned from Genkai," Yusuke said, picking me and carrying me to the infirmary.

JUST FUCKING GREAT. I fought and defeated the villain in my file, but now I was going to be tortured with training.

* * *

Spirit Levels and Rankings:

Alex Ruler: Ranking: Class C Amount of Reiki: 1300 Joules  
Vinnie Raymon: Ranking: Class D Amount of Reiki: 800 Joules  
Yusuke Urameshi: Ranking: Class S Amount of Reiki: 200,000,000,000,000,000 Joules  
Aidan Kenta: Ranking:B Amount of Reiki: 2500 Joules


	8. Case 2 Demonic Duo Files EP7

The Ghost Files  
A Kliq Fic  
Based on The Characters created by Larry "Kurokon"Armstrong, Joseph "Keitaro" Smith, Cody "Aidan" Collins, and Alex Cloninger  
**_Disclaimer: I do not own the concept of YuYu Hakusho, nor any characters that appear in this story from the original concept or the likeness to any character that may be shared with an original character from the original concept._**

File #2:  
The Demonic Duo Files  
Episode 7  
A Little R&R

I was home.  
I had been gone for three months. I stood on a cliff overlooking the city. I had with me a checkered handkerchief tied around my other two sets of clothing. It was attached to a long stick and was leaning against my side. In the three months I had been away training with Yusuke, a lot had changed. The most noticable would have to be my long blonde hair. Before I entered The Genkai Tournament, I had cut it short. Now it was back out, touching my ears. My body stature hadn't changed at all either. I was stronger but not physically, but spiritally. Master Mutaito vowed to change that when I returned to school next week.

My first stop, was by my house.  
I shared a one bedroom flat with my mother. She was a drunk, so I got to keep the bedroom, while she slept in puke and piss in the livingroom. Which didn't bother me, I had no friends coming over anytime soon. When I entered, I found her asleep on the kitchen table, so I crept quietly to my room. Once in my room, I threw on my school jumpsuit and proceeded to shave my hair back down to normal shortness. Once I was completely ready to head to head to school, I grabbed my bag and jumped out my window.

Vinnie was the first person I ran into.  
He looked stronger, walked stronger, but spoke dumber as he appraoched in his natural "swagger".

"Ruler!" He shouted, "How did you survive it man?"

Unusually, Raymon wasn't with his group of friends. He was alone, save for a cat.

"I survived out of sheer will to come back home and whip your ass," I said, laughing.  
"Come on, Ruler, I thought we were friends after all that we went through," Raymon said laughing, nervously.  
"We are, Raymon. Which reminds me, Yusuke wants me to recruit you for your help on my next assignment. I'll know the details after school," I said. "Interested?"  
"Am I ever! Not everyday your best friend/arch rival gets declared Spirit Detective and asks you to join him on assignment-Uh, Ruler, what's wrong?" Raymon asked, noting that I had stopped walking.

Truthfully, I wasn't sure what was happening.  
My senses were going haywire.

"Don't look, Raymon. But We've got company," I said, indicating the three plain looking humans behind me.  
To the normal human, they looked like regular humans, but Vinnie and I both could see the demon horns protruding from their foreheads.  
"I see it now," Vinnie said, his voice low as we continued our walk towards school.  
"I've been looking for a good work out," I said, "We turn the next corner and ambush them,"  
"Deal" Vinnie said.

We turned the corner, and Vinnie surprised me with his newest Spirit Attack, which my Spirit Reader picked up on instantly.

"Flashbang!" Vinnie shouted, as a wall of bright spirit energy expanded from his body.

He must've learned how to direct his spirit energy at one target or multiple targets as I wasn't affected by the blinding surge. I took this oppertunity to close my right fist and brace my right wrist with my left hand. I gathered a huge amount of reiki in the closed hand and smiled.

"Time for you to witness one of my new techniques," I said, bracing myself.  
"New technique?" Vinnie asked.  
"You think you were the only one expanding your knowledge of techniques?" I asked. "Check out my Rei Shotgun!"

With that, I threw my fist forward, and unleashed the stored energy in several small bullets. The bullets of reiki struck the three demonic humans evenly in the chest. They flew backwards before slamming into a wall and slumping to the ground. Vinnie and I walked over and I crouched to investigate. There was a sudden loud _**CRA-POP!**_ Which caused Vinnie and I both to stumble backwards.

"Greetings," a small man, wearing blue clothing and sucking on a pacifier stated. "I am Koenma Jr. I am your direct supervisor as Spirit Detective. Sorry our first meeting had to be under these circumstances. I came here to stop these demons from attacking you. Alas it appears as if I'm too late,"

I wasnt worried about the baby claiming to be my supervisor, I was more worried about the guy standing behind him. Long red hair, spider tattoo on his chest, which had been covered by a vest, tan khaki pants, arrow tattoos on his palms.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked.  
"Pleasure to see you too," Aidan stated, "I am serving my sentance, which now requires me to partner with you,"  
"HELL NO!" I shouted, "Not happening!"  
"I am sorry, Mr. Ruler, but you have no say so in this matter. If Mr. Kenta wishes to have his father returned to him from the Null Void, he will serve three million hours of service with the Spirit Detective Department," Koenma Jr stated.  
"What the hell? You are going to release Rando to his son after Three Million Hours of service?" I shouted, "Do you know what kind of bullshittery this is?"  
"Mr. Ruler I assure you, that Neither Mr. Kenta nor Rando will cause any trouble after his release," Koenma stated.

Vinnie looked to Aidan and then to Koenma then to me.

"Ruler, ain't this the guy who broke my legs and arms at the tournament?" Vinnie asked.  
"Yeah, the very one," I spat.  
"Listen here you little cock sucking spider bastard. YOU WILL EAT A KNUCKLE SANDWICH IF YOU SCREW UP!" Vinnie shouted.  
"The thing is, Mr. Ruler, I have had to take away most of Aidan's Demonic Seals. He only knows the seals that anyone who studies the seal can use. No Hate Fish can be summoned now, and he can't control someone. He can't shrink anyone either. If he attempts to use the seals, unless the situation calls for it, he will be sapped of his complete reiki supply for twenty-four hours," Koenma stated. "If you will excuse me, Mr. Ruler, Mr. Kenta and I have to finish filing papers for his service to begin. You will be meeting your new mentor atop the school immediately after class,"

With that, Koenma and Aidan were gone.  
I turned to Vinnie and we both shook our heads.

"FUCK" we said together.

* * *

After school, Vinnie and I stood atop the school and waited on my new mentor.

"So what all did you have to go through during your time with Yusuke?" Vinnie asked.  
"Well," I began.

"_He had me standing on one finger, above a sharpened spike using nothing but reiki to hold me up. This increased the amount of reiki I can produce. Then we ran five miles and fought against creatures three times our size, and couldn't use reiki which increased the amount of time it took me to ready reiki on the fly. There was barely any down time. When we were fighting, we were training, if we weren't training, we were handstanding on one finger."_

"ALRIGHT STOP IT! You're making my body hurt talking about it," Vinnie shouted, covering up his ears.  
"Quiet, asshole we ain't supposed to be up here," I said, placing my hand over his mouth.

Suddenly, we heard the same noise that we heard when Koenma and Aidan appeared in the alley, only this time it was much quieter. We found ourselves face-to-face with a blue haired beauty. She held a broomstick in one hand and a manilla folder in the other.

"Hi. My name is Botan," she exclaimed.

**Alex's new mentor is Botan, the old mentor of Yusuke Urameshi. He also is struck with Vinnie Raymon and Aidan Kenta as Spirit Detective Partners. How will this effect his newest assignment? What is his newest assignment? Find out next Time on YUYU HAKUSHO!**

* * *

Spirit Levels and Rankings:

Vinnie Raymon: C+* 1500 Joules  
Alex Ruler: B-** 2500 Joules  
Aidan Kenta: B- 2450 Joules  
Botan: S 3Million joules  
Koenma Jr: S+ 2Million Joules

*+ Ranking mean that the fighter is good enough to hold B Ranking, but lacks the control and reiki to rank up.  
**- Ranking means the fighter has mastery, control, and reiki but can't put the required amount of reiki out to achieve full rank.


	9. Case 2 Demonic Duo Files EP8

The Ghost Files  
A Kliq Fic  
Based on The Characters created by Larry "Kurokon"Armstrong, Joseph "Keitaro" Smith, Cody "Aidan" Collins, and Alex Cloninger  
**_Disclaimer: I do not own the concept of YuYu Hakusho, nor any characters that appear in this story from the original concept or the likeness to any character that may be shared with an original character from the original concept._**

File #2:  
The Demonic Duo Files  
Episode 8  
The Three Objects

I took the folder from Botan.  
I had to admit she was cute. Cute, and probably older than my grandmother's great grandmother's great grandmother. She smiled at me, and my knees went weak but I didn't show it. I opened the folder and read it. This time I had two targets to track down. This meant my new assignment would be harder than my last. Finding Aidan hadn't been that hard, because Yusuke had brought him to me, literally. This time around, I couldn't use a tournament to lure the two new targets out.

"Your targets are Kurokon Shikyo, The Lightning and Fire Demon. He was once a two-tailed demon fox, whose right tail controlled lightning and his left tail controlled fire and known as YokoKuro. When he was betrayed by his former partner Jishinbo, and forever trapped in human form, He changed his name to Kurokon Shikyo and assumed life as a normal human. He is still wickedly strong, even with his demon powers sealed," Botan explained. "The other target is Kenji Nakamuro. A Fire Apparition born unto the Ice Maidens. He is a skilled swordsman and talented in the art of _taijutsu_. Kenjiro has the highest kill streak between the two of them. 999 Kills, 1 Defeat, and 3 Draws. The 1 defeat came at the hands of his partner, Kurokon. The 3 draws also came at the hands of his partner, Kurokon," Botan explained.  
"So why is Ruler going after these too?" Raymon asked.  
"According to their Files, Raymon, these two have stolen three of Spirit World's Most Wanted Weapons: The Sword of Attila, The Millennium Rod, and The 8-Star Dragonball," Botan said.  
"Wait aminute," I interrupted, "8-Star Dragonball?"  
"Originally only seven were created. Koenma Jr saw what happened over those seven and ordered an eighth to be made. With this Eighth, one can summon The Eternal Dragon Porushen. Porushen can reverse any wish made on the original seven, or grant an entirely different wish. The difference is, Porushen does not disappear for a year, rather twenty four hours, and he can be used again as the Ball does not leave the user," Botan explained.  
"The Sword of Attila?" Raymon asked.  
"Originally belonging to Greek and Roman The God of War, The Sword of Attila was best known for the time it spent with Attila The Hun. What Attila nor humans understand, the Sword could destroy entire continents with one swipe," Botan explained, which caused Raymon to gasp for air.  
"one swipe?" He asked.  
"That's what the lady said, Bozo!" I stated. "Now, Botan, the other two items are dangerous. But this Millennium Rod? Even I know what it is. An ancient Egyptian Artifact. With a link to a trading card game. How dangerous could it be?" I asked.  
"The Millennium Rod allows the user to brainwash, control, and read minds. It can also be used as a dagger," Botan said.  
"I see," I stated, rubbing my chin. "Why would Two of the Most Powerful Demons in Spirit World come to the human world with these powerful items?"  
"The 8-Star Ball is the only item that works in spirit world, but even its power grows out in the Human World," Botan said.  
"Botan, the Human world is so large, they could be anywhere on the seven continents!" I exclaimed.  
"Actually, your new Spirit World Partner has tracked them down. He has been scouting them while you've been in school. The two of them are hiding in The Fanglorn Forest," Botan said.  
"Fanglorn Forest!" Raymon shouted.  
"What's wrong with Fanglorn Forest?" I asked, confused.  
"Fanglorn Forest, Ruler is home to vampires, werewolves, and demons. It is the center point of the Entrance to the Demon Plane," Raymon explained, which shocked me.  
"How'd you know about the Demon Plane?" Botan and I asked together.  
"I have a strong sixth sense," Raymon said like it was an explaination.

* * *

Three hours after our meeting with Botan...

Botan followed me home.  
She took my Spirit Reader and upgraded it making it smaller, which helped me a lot. I hated carrying the huge Nintendo DS looking device in my pocket. This new Spirit Reader looked like a Razar Phone. And with its ear piece attachment, I could hear it talk to me while I was working. I ushered Botan past my drunken mother and into my room.

"Alright Botan. Contact Aidan and direct him here. Aidan, Raymon, and I will venture out to Fanglorn Forest tomorrow morning, which means ditching school!" I said.  
"Aidan will not like that plan," Botan said, removing a phone from her pocket.  
"He's my partner. I'm the Spirit Detective, he's the fugitive," I explained. "I do this because I was asked to replace Yusuke, he does it because he wants his demonic father back!" I said.

* * *

Spirit Levels and Rankings:

Vinnie Raymon: C+* 1500 Joules  
Alex Ruler: B-** 2500 Joules  
Aidan Kenta: B- 2450 Joules  
Botan: S 3Million joules  
Koenma Jr: S+ 2Million Joules  
Kurokon Shikyo: B+ ?joules  
Kenji Nakamrua: B+ ?joules

*+ Ranking mean that the fighter is good enough to hold B Ranking, but lacks the control and reiki to rank up.  
**- Ranking means the fighter has mastery, control, and reiki but can't put the required amount of reiki out to achieve full rank.


	10. Case 2 Demonic Duo Files EP9

The Ghost Files  
A Kliq Fic  
Based on The Characters created by Larry "Kurokon"Armstrong, Joseph "Keitaro" Smith, Cody "Aidan" Collins, and Alex Cloninger  
**_Disclaimer: I do not own the concept of YuYu Hakusho, nor any characters that appear in this story from the original concept or the likeness to any character that may be shared with an original character from the original concept._**

File #2:  
The Demonic Duo Files  
Episode 9  
The First Encounter

I stood atop a tree branch with Vinnie to my right and Aidan to my left.  
This branch overlooked the entire Fanglorn Forest. Vinnie was basically trembling in his shoes. After the training I endured for three months, I was afraid of nothing. Aidan held what looked like Binoculars to his eyes. They weren't really binoculars, they were what Botan called Spirit Detectors. The SD could locate a spirit reading and pinpoint its location. Waaaaay better than binoculars. Aidan sighed deeply.

"Either they are hiding their readings, or they have left the forest," Aidan said.  
"Try answer C. They are standing right behind us," someone said before Vinnie was knocked off the branch.  
"Rayman!" I shouted, just before I was knocked off the branch.  
"Detective!" Aidan shouted, before he joined us.

Laying on the ground, sprawled out like a helpless idiot, I looked up to see two figures standing on the branch we had been standing on. One of them was way taller, had dark blue hair that fell to his shoulders and he wore a white jumpsuit with the letter K emblazoned on the right chest. His hands were in his pockets and strapped to his back was what appeared to be the Millennium Rod. The other was just a foot shorter, and wore his dark hair in a widows peak, that had white highlights in it. He wore a red overcoat, and had a large sword strapped to his back and on strapped to his side.

"Pardon our interruption, but our invitations must have gotten lost in the mail," the shorter one said, adjusting his red headband.  
"Invitations to what?" Vinnie asked, as Aidan and I helped to him to his feet.  
"The party you three are throwing in our honor," the taller one said, "Because I find it highly unprobable that the three of you combined could ever wish to take us down,"  
"The tall one is Kurokon Shikyo," Aidan said, glaring at the shorter one, "The vertically challenged one is Kenji,"  
"Who the hell are you calling Vertically Changed Shrimp?" Kenji shouted.  
"We need a plan and we need one now," Vinnie said.  
"The Spirit Detective's plan will go as follows: Raymon will attack from the left, Kenta from the right, and The Detective from the middle," Kurokon analyzed my thoughts, "Which will faill utterly as Kenjiro and I will use our speed and devastate your approach before it even begins,"  
"Damn," I said, "My thoughts exactly,"  
"Actually, Detective," Aidan said, smirking, "I have an idea. One of my seals will help us here,"

Aidan began drawing a seal in the air, but it was destroyed by an arrow of reiki that came from above. the arrow struck the seal, discharging electricity. I looked up and saw Kurokon holding his right hand in a fashion similar to my Spirit Gun. My Spirit Reader started beeping in my ear as it relayed the information to me.

"_Lightning Arrow  
Created by YokoKuro  
The user takes a stance similar to the Spirit Gun's stance, and unleashes a straight bolt of reiki that discharges electricity. The bolt takes on the appearance of an arrow. YokoKuro performs this technique in preparation for his Pyro Flare technique,_" Spirit Reader informed me.

It was wrong this time only, as Kurokon and Kenjiro turned to leave.

"Wait!" Vinnie shouted.  
"What do you want you worthless human?" Kenjiro stated.  
"If you give use the Forbidden Items, we won't have to arrest you," Vinnie said.  
"If we give you the items, we'll be considered weaklings among the demons. If you want the items, you'll fight us for them," Kenjiro stated.  
"Besides, I only need the Millennium Rod to save someone I love," Kurokon stated.  
"And I need to make three wishes on the 8-Star Ball: 1) For Unlimited Power, 2) Unlimited Bitches in My bed, and 3) Locating my sister," Kenjiro laughed.  
"Funny how you put your family last on your list of priorities," Aidan stated, clenching his fists.

Apparently, Kenjiro struck a nerve with Aidan. Which was fine with me, let the demons handle their demon business. Kurokon would be mine if he decided to resist arrest.

"Meet us in three hours in the center of Fanglorn Forest. if you survive that long, we'll decide what to do with these items," Kenji shouted, before he and Kurokon disapppeared.

* * *

My body hurt.  
Though I didn't tell the others. I was busy contemplating our exact next moves. As a cover up for what I was really planning. Kurokon Shikyo had sharp eyes. Eyes that read the thoughts of an opponent and analyze their complete choice of moves. In order to counter that, we had to have sharper minds. The thing that scared me was the possibility that neither of us had minds sharper than Kurokon's eyes. Kenji would be a sinch to take care of as long as he didn't bring his own blade into play or The Sword of Attila. Kurokon was obviously the brains of the Demonic Duo.

"Detective might I offer a suggestion?" Aidan asked, interrupting my thoughts.  
"Sure. We're a team here. What you got?" I asked, putting my hands in my pockets.  
"They both appear to be using the powers of the items to increase their own powers. So how about I use my Doppelganger Seal to create clones, and then transform them with my Transformation Seal. Make clones of all of us. That would allow us to at least by pass Kurokon's Sharp Eyes until we figure out a plan. I can program the clones to stall for time," Aidan suggested.  
"A diversion tactic. I like it," I said, "How about we take it one step further. Make the clone of Raymon injured,"  
"That would help how?" Vinnie and Aidan asked together.  
"It would give the clones reason to stall for time. Giving us more time,"

* * *

Three hours passed.  
During this three hour period of time, Aidan created clones of each member of our posse. The Raymon Clone would be carried by the Ruler and Kenta Clones. The whole injury thing would pay off. Kurokon and Kenjiro had helped give us a set up for this tactic. Kenjiro laid out the challenge stating if we survived that long, they would decide. The clones had "survived" and we would wait. Aidan programmed the clones to be undetectable to other creatures, and programmed his own clone the ability to use a Summon Seal that would instantly teleport us to their location.

"Now remember," I said, looking at Raymon, "These guys are stronger than those demons we fought in the tournament. Only Aidan is closest to their skill in sheer skill. Aidan and I combined might be able to take one of them down. We don't know the exact measure of the reiki supply, just that they are both ranked higher than Aidan or myself,"  
"If push comes to shove, couldn't Aidan shrink them?" Vinnie asked.  
"No. Koenma, our boss, removed all of Aidan's seals from his collection that could be used to harm the innocent. The Shrinking Seal was one of them," I explained.

Aidan stood with his back turned to his, and his right two forefingers pressed to his forehead. His eyes were closed and he seemed to be in a trance.

"The Clones have reached the meeting location," Aidan informed.

I wasn't about to ask how he knew, I just wanted to know what was being said. Apparently he didn't know that either. We sat there, and brainstormed, while Aidan kept a watchful eye on the situation with the clones. Suddenly his eyes shot open and blood shot out of his mouth!

"Aidan!" I shouted.  
"Th-They discovered the clones! We've been made for sitting ducks," Aidan said, before passing out.  
"Raymon! Prepare for a fight!" I called out.  
"On it!" Vinnie shouted, taking a fighting stance, covering my back.

I stood and stepped over Aidan's body. He was now safely secured between Vinnie and I. We would have to protect him until he recovered, if he recovered. What the hell would I tell Koenma if he died?"

**To Be Continued...**

**With Aidan Kenta, the only demon on the team out of commission, how will Alex and Vinnie fair against two full fledged demons who are now angry at the Detective and his friends for trying to deceive them? Find out next time, on YUYUHAKUSHO!**

* * *

Vinnie Raymon: C+* 1500 Joules  
Alex Ruler: B-** 2500 Joules  
Aidan Kenta: B- 2450 Joules  
Botan: S 3Million joules  
Koenma Jr: S+ 2Million Joules  
Kurokon Shikyo: B+ ?joules  
Kenji Nakamrua: B+ ?joules

*+ Ranking mean that the fighter is good enough to hold B Ranking, but lacks the control and reiki to rank up.  
**- Ranking means the fighter has mastery, control, and reiki but can't put the required amount of reiki out to achieve full rank.


	11. Case 2 Demonic Duo Files EP10

The Ghost Files  
A Kliq Fic  
Based on The Characters created by Larry "Kurokon"Armstrong, Joseph "Keitaro" Smith, Cody "Aidan" Collins, and Alex Cloninger  
**_Disclaimer: I do not own the concept of YuYu Hakusho, nor any characters that appear in this story from the original concept or the likeness to any character that may be shared with an original character from the original concept._**

File #2:  
The Demonic Duo Files  
Episode 10  
Kenjiro's Strongest Technique

**AN: From this point forward, I will be alternating certain chapters between points of view. This chapter will be from Vinnie Raymon's point of view. Whenever the point of view changes I'll do an authors note and inform the readers.**

Alex and I stood back to back, covering Aidan.  
Aidan was out of commission. Something went drastically wrong with Aidan's clone plan. It backfired and I think it killed Aidan as dark purple blood was still oozing from his mouth. Movement to our right, movement to our left. They had surrounded us. Another ten minutes passed and nothing happened. Alex turned to face me.

"We need to find cover!" He said.  
"Where at?" I asked.  
"You are the expert!" He said.  
"I ain't no damn expert, I just happen to have lived here longer than you," I shot back.  
"Well think!" Alex said, raising his voice. "DAMN IT!"

Looking around us, I noticed that several of the largest trees in the area had uprooted and the roots created a sort of shelter. I pointed it out to Alex and we both agreed non-verbally to use it. Lifting Aidan, we both carried the demon between us and sought shelter from the forces of the forest. Alex sat with his back to us and watched the opening.

"You know, we should start planning our strategy now, while they've given us a cease-AYE!" I shouted as the four clones Aidan had created fell in front of the opening in a pile.

Alex was on his feet in an instant.  
He took his familiar fighting stance before charging off, leaping over the clones. Who he charged after I wasn't sure of until three minutes had passed and Kenjiro dropped before me. He still had the huge Sword of Attila strapped to his back and his own sword at his side. He wore a long black robe now. He turned to look at me and smiled.

"Kid, I don't want to hurt you. I'm only after the demon behind you. I need his seals," Kenjiro stated, smiling.  
"He's my teammate. You have to go through me, first," I stated, clenching my fists.  
"No problem," Kenjiro stated, throwing the Sword of Attila, point first into a nearby tree and drawing his own blade. "Prepare for a battle,"

Kenjiro leaped forward and sliced the air inches before my face.  
He leaped backwards almost instantly. A few strands of my hair fell to the ground and it angered me. My spirit energy poured out of my body and empowered me. I closed my right hand around an imaginary hilt and focused as my Spirit Sword extended from the center of my closed fist.

"You will regret that," I stated.  
"No. That, Mr. Human, was me showcasing my swordsmanship. I could have easily killed you, but I chose not to. Stand aside and let me have the demon," Kenjiro stated.  
"And I've already informed you, faggot, that you've got to go through me," I said, charging forward and slashing with my sword several times.

For all that it's worth, I wasted energy and movement.  
The only damage I dealt to Kenjiro was shredding his robe. He laughed at me.

"The Spirit Swordsman can't deal damage to someone faster than him," Kenjiro taunted.  
"Damn you, Kenjiro Nakamura!" I shouted.

Kenjiro struck.  
Five palm strikes, followed by the hilt of his sword being driven into my stomach. Kenjiro was obviously attempting to stop himself from killing me. Either that or he was torturing me. Kenjiro enjoyed striking like this. With a sharp kick, he sent me flying through the air, crashing just five feet away from the entry to the shelter. Kenjiro stood between myself and the clones. I climbed to my feet holding my left shoulder, which now had gone limp. I looked beyond Kenjiro to see that the clones had started glowing. Kenjiro's attention was on me and he didn't notice. I had to stall for some time as a large seal appeared just above the clones. Similar to the one Aidan drew to summon them. The seal absorbed the clones and disappeared.

"You should just give up, Human," Kenjiro spat.  
"Why?" I asked, "So you can kill Aidan?"  
"No. Because you can't hope to defeat me alone. I'm faster, smarter, stronger, and I'm full of reiki to use against you," Kenjiro stated, "And I'm going to kick your ass,"  
"You forgot one thing," I spat.  
"What's that?" Kenjiro stated.  
"You forgot to add that you are also a demonic rapist with an ass fetish," I said, smiling.

Kenjiro smiled and flashed the peace sign.

"Thanks," he stated, "but Flattery gets you nowhere with me,"

I smiled.  
I had done my job. The seal that had appeared and absorbed the clones had reappeared over Aidan. Reiki was pouring out of the seal and into Aidan. And I formed a mental plan of action to keep Kenji's attention off of Aidan. Kenjiro didn't wait for me finish my plan as he leaped forward with his Katana drawn. I flexed both of my arms outwards and formed two Spirit Swords before making an 'X' with them that stopped his assault. I would flip backwards and kick him in the stomach, only for him to flip backward unharmed.

"You are waay better than any of the street punks I normally fight. Only Ruler could use my momentum to deflect damage," I said, as my Spirit Swords faded.  
"That is because you deal with Humans, and I am a Fire Apparition," Kenjiro stated, as he put his sword away. "And I've been keeping a terrible terrible secret from Spirit World,"  
"Terrible Secret?" I questioned, keeping my eyes focused just beyond Kenji on Aidan.  
"Yes. I have traversed both Worlds, learning everything and fucking every woman. It just happens, I learned my strongest technique in the Human World. Or shall I say, my strongest Mastered Technique. I'm about to reveal it to you," Kenjiro stated.

_Shit!_ I thought as Kenjiro's hands became covered in bright red and orange flames.

"This technique is special in that I was originally told it only had one form, the one you see now. But as I said, I mastered it, and I developed two more forms, which you may or may not get to see," Kenjiro explained. "Fist of The Mortal Flame!"

With that final battle cry, Kenjiro leaped forward, pounding me multiple times with his fiery hands. Each strike left a burn mark on my exposed skin, before completely removing my shirt and burning my chest and stomach. An uppercut, sent me crashing away from Kenjiro. I landed on my side***** **before skidding to a stop.

"Holy hell in a bottle, that fucking hurt," I said, pushing myself to get up.  
"You are still alive?" Kenjiro asked. "Your stubborness makes your stupidity seem normal,"  
"It's not being stubborn when you refuse to die for a teammate," I said, bracing myself as I climbed to my feet.  
"I guess you will be seeing at least one of the different forms of The Mortal Flame technique," Kenjiro stated, flexing his right hand and arm. "DRAGON OF THE MORTAL FLAME!"

With that command, Kenjiro thrust his right arm forward and released a blazing dragon of flames. I braced for the impact that never came. I looked up to see a weird glowing symbol in the air, deflecting the dragon.

* * *

Vinnie Raymon: C+* 1500 Joules  
Alex Ruler: B-** 2500 Joules  
Aidan Kenta: B- 2450 Joules  
Botan: S 3Million joules  
Koenma Jr: S+ 2Million Joules  
Kurokon Shikyo: B+ ?joules  
Kenji Nakamrua: B+ ?joules

*+ Ranking mean that the fighter is good enough to hold B Ranking, but lacks the control and reiki to rank up.  
**- Ranking means the fighter has mastery, control, and reiki but can't put the required amount of reiki out to achieve full rank.  
*** Due to my inability to describe certain things, I am adding this side note. When Vinnie lands on his side and slides away from Kenjiro, he lands in a position similar to Yamcha's final resting position during the Saiyan Saga when a Saibaman Killed him.


	12. Case 2 Demonic Duo Files Ep11

The Ghost Files  
A Kliq Fic  
Based on The Characters created by Larry "Kurokon"Armstrong, Joseph "Keitaro" Smith, Cody "Aidan" Collins, and Alex Cloninger  
**_Disclaimer: I do not own the concept of YuYu Hakusho, nor any characters that appear in this story from the original concept or the likeness to any character that may be shared with an original character from the original concept._**

File #2:  
The Demonic Duo Files  
Episode 11  
Enter The Jagan Eye

**AN: From this point forward, I will be alternating certain chapters between points of view. This chapter will be from Vinnie Raymon's point of view. Whenever the point of view changes I'll do an authors note and inform the readers.**

_Previously on Yu-Yu-Hakusho: The Ghost Files..._

_Shit! I thought as Kenjiro's hands became covered in bright red and orange flames._

_"This technique is special in that I was originally told it only had one form, the one you see now. But as I said, I mastered it, and I developed two more forms, which you may or may not get to see," Kenjiro explained. "Fist of The Mortal Flame!"_

_With that final battle cry, Kenjiro leaped forward, pounding me multiple times with his fiery hands. Each strike left a burn mark on my exposed skin, before completely removing my shirt and burning my chest and stomach. An uppercut, sent me crashing away from Kenjiro. I landed on my side***** **before skidding to a stop._

_"Holy hell in a bottle, that fucking hurt," I said, pushing myself to get up._  
_"You are still alive?" Kenjiro asked. "Your stubborness makes your stupidity seem normal,"_  
_"It's not being stubborn when you refuse to die for a teammate," I said, bracing myself as I climbed to my feet._  
_"I guess you will be seeing at least one of the different forms of The Mortal Flame technique," Kenjiro stated, flexing his right hand and arm. "DRAGON OF THE MORTAL FLAME!"_

_With that command, Kenjiro thrust his right arm forward and released a blazing dragon of flames. I braced for the impact that never came. I looked up to see a weird glowing symbol in the air, deflecting the dragon._

I stood behind this symbol.  
I was in awe as the flaming dragon was deflected away from me. My left arm was now useless, and I was hurting all over. Aidan was still laying in the shelter. Who had drawn the seal?

"Spirit Gun!"

The blast caught Kenji off guard, ending his Dragon of The Mortal Flame technique. My first thought was Alex. But he couldn't have beaten Kurokon and returned to save my ass. When the dust cleared, Aidan was standing in the stance Alex usually took. he smiled.

"Did ya miss me? Ya big chicken?" Aidan shot at me, smiling.  
"THAT FUCKING HURT!" Kenjiro shouted, standing up.

His headband was gone.  
Beneath his headband he hid a third eye. The eye opened, and suddenly Kenji's entire figure changed. Eyes sprouted all over his body and his skin turned green. Kenji laughed evilly.

"The Jagan Eye has been awakened! This allows me to access my final Mortal Flame form and it is by far the strongest," Kenji said, as his voice grew deeper.

I swallowed hard, looking to Aidan who winked at me. I sensed a changed in the demon and realized his reiki reading had shot through the roof. He was now stronger than Alex. Meaning that Aidan was now a threat to Ruler.

"How about I make this short and sweet? We wrap things up and go find Ruler?" Aidan asked.  
"S-Sounds like a plan," I managed to say before falling to one knee.

Aidan and Kenji began trading blows. They seemed evenly matched.  
Kenjiro managed to knocked Aidan backwards, and stall for some time. I was hoping to see this new technique he was bragging about. I slumped forward and passed out.

* * *

**Author's Note: The duration of this chapter will be told from the view of Aidan Kenta.**

* * *

Kenjiro and I traded blows.  
Punch for punch, chop for chop. We were evenly matched. But I held a deep secret. I was only using half of my true strength.

"I thought you were dead, Kenta. We figured out the secret behind your clones, why didn't it kill you?" Kenjiro shouted.  
"I'm tougher than I look," I responded, delivering a cross arm chop to his stomach and chest.

Suddenly Kenjiro was airborne!  
I didn't know Fire Apparitions could fly. He came back at me from above and attempted to strike me. It worked, sending me flying across the battlefield, digging up a large rut in the earth as I tried to stop myself. I looked around and Kenjiro had apparently gone airborne again. This time I would be ready for him. When he came down for his strike, with his fist stretched out, I crossed my arms again and managed to stop his strike. I flipped backwards and kicked him away from me. Kenjiro landed on all fours laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked, as he climbed to his feet.  
"Just that you returned to the fight right after I transformed, and you are going to be demolished by my ultimate technique. You'll be the first and last to witness it," Kenjiro stated, "I hate using the Jagan Eye and my Jaganashi Form requires a lot of reiki to maintain. Using this technique will drop me to my normal form again,"  
"Bring it," I taunted.

Kenjiro gripped his katana in his right hand as it became covered in red flames.

"This is my Sword of The Mortal Flame!" Kenjiro shouted, disappearing and reappearing behind me with the blade held at my throat.

"And you've just fallen victim to my Doppelganger Seal," I said, stepping from behind a tree. "Deception is the greatest weapon I was ever given,"  
"SHIT!" Kenjiro shouted, leaping towards me, slashing with his burning sword.

I couldn't block it without taking severe damage.  
I quickly drew a symbol in the air and prayed he'd go through it. "蜘蛛" Just as the technique went through the seal. Dust covered the area and I heard Kenjiro coughing and cursing. I smiled evilly. He truely wasn't ready for what I had become.

* * *

Vinnie Raymon: C+* 1500 Joules  
Alex Ruler: B-** 2500 Joules  
Aidan Kenta: B+4000 Joules Unknown Form: B+ 4500Joules  
Botan: S 3Million joules  
Koenma Jr: S+ 2Million Joules  
Kurokon Shikyo: B+ ?joules  
Kenji Nakamrua: B+ 3000joules Jaganashi Form: A- 5000Joules

*+ Ranking mean that the fighter is good enough to hold B Ranking, but lacks the control and reiki to rank up.  
**- Ranking means the fighter has mastery, control, and reiki but can't put the required amount of reiki out to achieve full rank.  
*** Due to my inability to describe certain things, I am adding this side note. When Vinnie lands on his side and slides away from Kenjiro, he lands in a position similar to Yamcha's final resting position during the Saiyan Saga when a Saibaman Killed him.


	13. Case 2 Demonic Duo Files EP12

The Ghost Files  
A Kliq Fic  
Based on The Characters created by Larry "Kurokon"Armstrong, Joseph "Keitaro" Smith, Cody "Aidan" Collins, and Alex Cloninger  
**_Disclaimer: I do not own the concept of YuYu Hakusho, nor any characters that appear in this story from the original concept or the likeness to any character that may be shared with an original character from the original concept._**

File #2:  
The Demonic Duo Files  
Episode 12  
Kenjiro's Downfall! Aidan's Transformation!  
Vinnie Saves The Day?!

**AN: This chapter will be from Aidan's point of view. This chapter is a little on the short side. I'm apologizing in advanced for that. Also, for all my readers, I need ideas for teams in the Dark Tournament Saga which will be taking place shortly after this saga concludes. Fill out the form at the bottom of the page and PM it to me.  
**

* * *

When the dusk cleared...Kenjiro's eyes widened.  
He looked at my new form. I was basically a anthromorphic spider.

"Wh-What did you do?" Kenjiro asked.  
"I transformed! This is my Spider Form," I explained.

I smirked.  
Kenjiro didn't know what he was in for. I had six arms that would cause a lot of damage. Better yet, in this form, I didn't require seals to use my reiki. After learning the seals in my normal form, I didn't realize that I would require the seals for all matters.

"Try on my Six Hit Combo!" I hissed, leaping forward, and striking Kenjiro with all six hands. "And now a Web of Doom!" I called, cupping one hand around my mouth and spitting reiki through it to form a web that encased Kenjiro.

To be completely honest, If I had mastered this seal during the fight with Alex, I would have used it. But I wasn't fully able to control myself. Now I was able to control myself a little better. Through training, I could do almost anything and Alex had proven that to me so far. Kenjiro stood drawing his katana to free himself from my web. He leaped forward and thrust his katana blade into my stomach. The blade shattered against my steel skin. I laughed and swatted him away with one hand. He responded by landing on his feet and and throwing three orbs of reiki at my that I caught and returned fire with.

"You used your best technique and drained yourself of the Jaganashi Form and all of your reiki," I explained, "I'm faster, stronger, and have more reiki, This fight is over!" I said, laughing.

I continued to pound on Kenjiro, until I made the mistake of hitting him with my right hand. This caused him to land near the Sword of Attila. When Kenjiro grabbed the hilt, I felt his reiki increase. Kenjiro's Jaganashi form returned and I face palmed. Kenjiro swung the sword. I braced myself using three of my extra arms and my legs, while using the remaining three arms to catch the blade. The power from the blade was incredible. I almost reverted to normal. But I was able to asborb some of the reiki from the blade and I saw the fear in Kenjiro's eyes when I caught the blade.

"I may not be able to break the Sword of Attila, but I can prevent its abilities!" I retorted back to him.

I bombarded Kenjiro with compacted balls of webbing filled with explosive powder. My "Web Bombs" delivered small damages, but the impending flashes from their explosions had to damage the retina of the eyes covering Kenjiro's body. Lucky for me, I was half way right. The flashes damaged the retinas but it did nothing to harm Kenjiro's vision.

"I'm going to rip that Jagan Eye right out of your forehead, Kenjiro!" I hissed.  
"And I'm going to remove your venom sacks from your mouth by hand," Kenjiro laughed.

We would continually trade blows and verbal assaults like that for about forty-five minutes. Kenjiro would deliver a kick to my sternum which crippled me. I couldn't move my arms, or legs. I couldn't bring any webbing forth, or reiki. I was a sitting duck. Kenjiro of course started gloating, aiming his Sword of Attila at me.

"I've got the great Spider Demon on the ropes with my Sword of Attila," He laughed. "How are you going to save Daddy Dearest now?"

He drew the blade back, preparing to strike me. I cringed, waiting for the impact. All I heard was _flit!flitflitflitflit!SLING!_ I opened my eyes and saw five small things protruding from eyes on Kenjiro's body, and Vinnie standing between us with his Spirit Sword drawn, and arced behind him. I looked beyond Vinnie to see Kenjiro fall backwards and writh in pain.

"We're even now," Vinnie said, weakly.  
"What did you do?" I asked.  
"New Technique created on the fly. I'll call it Spirit Darts. I tried to figure out how to combine swords with Alex's Shotgun technique. That was the result. Though I could only throw five in my weakened state. He's not going to anywhere," Vinnie explained.  
"How do you know?" I asked.

He held up a small red plant.

"This is a Narafox Plant. it only grows in the Fanglorn Forest. I coated my Spirit Darts with it. It causes paralysis. With Five of them peircing him, he have five hours until he can move," Vinnie explained.

I reverted to normal due to strain on my body from holding the Spider Form. Vinnie hadn't gotten any stronger since the fight began, but he could improve on the fly. I liked that. Perhaps Vinnie and I would seek out training together in the Human at Alex's former teacher's school. I would remember to ask him when we finished this mission. Vinnie walked over to Kenjiro and removed the Sword of Attila from his hand and The 8-Star Dragonball from his pouch. We placed them in a special backpack provided by Botan.

"I'll contact Botan and have her come collect these items," I said, removing a small celluar device from my pocket. "Botan, This is Aidan Kenta. Vinnie Raymon and I have subdued Kenjiro Nakamura and regained possession of The Sword of Attila and The 8-Star Dragonball. We request immediate evactuation. We both need medical attention that cannot be provided to us in the Human World,"

* * *

Vinnie Raymon: C+* 1500 Joules  
Alex Ruler: B-** 2500 Joules  
Aidan Kenta: B+4000 Joules Spider Form: B+ 4500Joules  
Botan: S 3Million joules  
Koenma Jr: S 2Million Joules  
Kurokon Shikyo: B+ ?joules  
Kenji Nakamrua: B+ 3000joules Jaganashi Form: A- 5000Joules

*+ Ranking mean that the fighter is good enough to hold B Ranking, but lacks the control and reiki to rank up.  
**- Ranking means the fighter has mastery, control, and reiki but can't put the required amount of reiki out to achieve full rank.  
*** Due to my inability to describe certain things, I am adding this side note. When Vinnie lands on his side and slides away from Kenjiro, he lands in a position similar to Yamcha's final resting position during the Saiyan Saga when a Saibaman Killed him.\

Dark Tournament Team Registration Form

Team Name: (name of the team)  
Team Owner: (can be a team member)  
Team Captain: (Included in the Team Members as well)  
Team Members: (At least five demons with varying powers. May include up to three more for replacements)

Example Form:

Team Name: Team Ruler  
Team Owner: Koenma Jr  
Team Captain: Alex Ruler  
Team Members Alex Ruler, Vinnie Raymon, Aidan Kenta, Botan, and Koenma Jr.


	14. Case 2 Demonic Duo Files EP13

The Ghost Files  
A Kliq Fic  
Based on The Characters created by Larry "Kurokon"Armstrong, Joseph "Keitaro" Smith, Cody "Aidan" Collins, and Alex Cloninger  
**_Disclaimer: I do not own the concept of YuYu Hakusho, nor any characters that appear in this story from the original concept or the likeness to any character that may be shared with an original character from the original concept._**

File #2:  
The Demonic Duo Files  
Episode 13  
Kurokon's Dark Power

**AN: This chapter will be from Alex's point of view. To all my readers, I need ideas for teams in the Dark Tournament Saga which will be taking place as soon as my next saga concludes. Fill out the form at the bottom of the page and PM it to me.  
**

* * *

I wasn't entirely sure where Kurokon was leading me. But the sonofabitch was fast.  
He ran through those trees like a bat outta hell and I barely kept up with him. Even with my new power. He didn't say word, though, So I followed without speaking as well. After an hour, he stopped running and dropped down. We were near a waterfall. Damn it, why did my two cases as a Spirit Detective require a waterfall.

"Detective," Kurokon spoke, shocking me in his quiet tone. "Have you ever loved someone you would give your life for?"  
"What the hell does that have to do with me arresting you?" I asked.  
"Answer the question, detective?" Kurokon retaliated.  
"I guess I do. I never really thought about it," I said, rubbing the back of my head. "Why do you ask?"  
"Detective, I aided Kenjiro in his stealing of the three holy items with one goal in mind. Not to rule the world, but to save someone I love. The Millennium Rod will aid me in saving the one I love at the cost of my life," Kurokon stated, holding out the Millennium Rod. "This was my payment for helping Kenjiro take the items,"  
"Explain to me why you wish to die to save one you love," I asked.  
"My human mother. She's dying of a disease. The disease will kill her because there is no cure. This Millennium Rod, it can harness my life energy and transfer it to her, granting her a longer life and cure for the disease." Kurokon explained.  
"If you wanted to save your mother, you should have just asked Koenma. I'm sure the kid would have understood," I stated, "Either way, Kurokon, I have to bring you,"  
"You shall have a fight on your hands if you try to stop me Detective," Kurokon said, twirling the Millennium Rod and aiming it my head.  
"Oh yeah? Why not put down the artifact and allow our fists to do the talking if you wanna mention a fight," I said.  
"Unlike my hasty friend, I do my research. When I learned of your training with Mutaito and Urameshi, I was a little concerned about facing you, now that I've seen how far your brilliant plans go, I have no concerns about fighting you," Kurokon said, thrusting the Rod into the ground.

We both squared off, taking our fighting stances. Kurokon's stance left a lot to be desired, as he simply stood with one hand in his pocket, and one hand closed into a fist and aimed at the ground. I was in my usual fighting stance, crouched low, right fist held back and left fist held forward. I didn't have the excellent mind of Kurokon, but I didn't need it to know my skills were not as good as his.

"Before we begin, detective, allow me to explain to you several things about me. I have control over two elements and I have no trouble using them against humans," Kurokon said.  
"Elements or Spirit Energy, doesn't matter to me. I'm coming at you!" I said.

Kurokon moved!  
A blink of the eye and he was on top of me, pounding away with both of his fists. I managed to block every tenth strike, which made doubts cloud my mind. Kurokon lashed out with sharp kick that I caught. I pushed on the foot, which allowed me to stop his assault for a few seconds, trapping him in my parrying trap.

"That fucking hurt," I said, spitting blood from my mouth.  
"I told you I had information on you that limited what you could or could not do," Kurokon laughed, knowing that I had surprised him with my parrying trap. "The same technique will not work on me twice, for future reference,"  
"I figured as much, but for now, I am safe," I said, breathing slowly. " You have tremendous skills. And you wanna throw it all away to save someone,"  
"Someone I love, Detective," Kurokon stated, retracting his foot slowly. "I understand that you are an adolescent human, who doesn't understand matters of the heart. When you truly understand that matter, your inner strength will awaken, I promise you that,"  
"Sorry, Shikyo, but I do not have the time nor the brain power to translate all that mumbo jumbo into english, so I'm going to take your word for it. Isn't there some other way that you can save this person without giving up your own life?" I asked.  
"There is no other way, Detective," Kurokon stated, once more running one hand through his hair.

This time, Kurokon plucked a strand of hair from his head. Flicking his wrist, the strand extended to be about ten feet long, and about six inches thick. I swallowed hard, wondering how the hell he could do that.

"This is one of my many abilities," Kurokon stated, as the strand of hair became electrified.  
"Whoa! Whiplash called he wants his abilities back," I said, attempting to joke.  
"This is my Electric Whip technique," Kurokon said, flicking the whip forward.

To my amazement, it stretched beyond its ten foot length and attempted to grab at me, but I was luckily able to dodge by rolling out of the way. I had to pace myself. I had two shots for the Rei Gun. Which left my only other offensive move being the Rei Shotgun. This didn't look good for me.

* * *

Kurokon smirked at me, weaving his Electrified whip around me. I was dodging and weaving, attempting to stay outta reach of that damn whip. I dodged and ducked, but the damned thing managed to find me everytime. The whip finally wrapped around my leg before Kurokon flicked his wrist which caused the whip to fling me. I crashed to the ground and watched in horror as Kurokon picked up the Millennium Rod.

"Right now, I shall offer my life to give my mother life!" He shouted, as dark clouds filled the sky.

I was on my feet and running in a flash.

"Grant my mother my life!" Kurokon said, as lightning struck the Millennium Rod, just as my hand wrapped it around it

An explosion rang out.  
Kurokon and I were thrown backwards. I bolted up right and checked myself. I was still alive at least. Kurokon on the other hand hadn't moved. I crawled over and checked him. Kurokon was still breathing, but he was injured greatly. I contacted Botan and waited for her to arrive.

Vinnie Raymon: C+* 1500 Joules  
Alex Ruler: B-** 2500 Joules  
Aidan Kenta: B+4000 Joules Spider Form: B+ 4500Joules  
Botan: S 3Million joules  
Koenma Jr: S 2Million Joules  
Kurokon Shikyo: B+ ?joules  
Kenji Nakamrua: B+ 3000joules Jaganashi Form: A- 5000Joules

*+ Ranking mean that the fighter is good enough to hold B Ranking, but lacks the control and reiki to rank up.  
**- Ranking means the fighter has mastery, control, and reiki but can't put the required amount of reiki out to achieve full rank.  
*** Due to my inability to describe certain things, I am adding this side note. When Vinnie lands on his side and slides away from Kenjiro, he lands in a position similar to Yamcha's final resting position during the Saiyan Saga when a Saibaman Killed him.\

Dark Tournament Team Registration Form

Team Name: (name of the team)  
Team Owner: (can be a team member)  
Team Captain: (Included in the Team Members as well)  
Team Members: (At least five demons with varying powers. May include up to three more for replacements)

Example Form:

Team Name: Team Ruler  
Team Owner: Koenma Jr  
Team Captain: Alex Ruler  
Team Members Alex Ruler, Vinnie Raymon, Aidan Kenta, Botan, and Koenma Jr.


	15. Case 3 The Garlic Files EP 14

The Ghost Files  
A Kliq Fic  
Based on The Characters created by Larry "Kurokon"Armstrong, Joseph "Keitaro" Smith, Cody "Aidan" Collins, and Alex Cloninger  
**_Disclaimer: I do not own the concept of YuYu Hakusho, nor any characters that appear in this story from the original concept or the likeness to any character that may be shared with an original character from the original concept._**

Case 3:  
The Garlic Files  
Episode 14:  
Spicing Up The Vacation

**AN: This chapter will be from Alex's point of view. To all my readers, I need ideas for teams in the Dark Tournament Saga which will be taking place as soon as my next saga concludes. Fill out the form at the bottom of the page and PM it to me.  
**

I was lounging by a pool.  
I was wearing my blue swim trunks and dark shades, while letting my upper body and legs tan. I was almost asleep when a dark shadow was cast over me. Opening my eyes, I looked through my shades to see Botan standing over me, holding ANOTHER manila folder. I pretended to sleep.

"Rise and Shine, Detective," Botan said, fanning me with the folder, "We've got a minor mission to handle,"  
"Minor mission?" I asked, lowering my shades and raising an eyebrow while looking at her.  
"Yes. Minor, as in you'll be going it alone. No Aidan Kenta, No Vinnie Raymon. Just You," Botan replied.  
"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" I asked. "Raymon is training with Yusuke, trying to catch up with me. Aidan is off on a solo mission to retrieve the Seal Book. I was told I would have a vacation after literally having my ass handed to me by Kurokon before sacrificing my life energy for his mother," I replied.  
"You'll be happy to know that Kenjiro Nakamura and Kurokon Shikyo have both been reprimanded by Spirit World and are serving a sentance together in Japan's Mount Pao Region, tracking down information for this mission of yours. They are your contacts you'll meet up before proceeding with this mission," Botan said.

I bolted upright, tearing my shades off in disgust.

"What the hell? Does all of Spirit World's perps get to become Spirit Detectives?" I asked.  
"Not all of them. Aidan, Kenjiro, and Kurokon all three had slight charges against them. Neither of them took another life," Botan replied.  
"I see," I said, "Give me the damn folder and I'll get to meeting them,"

To be completely honest with you and everyone else who reads this, I didn't wish to traverse to The Mount Pao region of Japan. I had only lived here for three years, but I knew the area very well. Master Mutaito had taken me there to train once. I met a very powerful man named Krillin, who trained with Master Mutaito's former student, The Turtle Hermit. Krillin informed me that his classmate, a man named Goku was top of the class in that region. No one had ever beaten him and I didn't wanna fight him.

I opened the folder and read up the details on the mission.

"_Spirit Detective, you have been assigned the mission known simply as Garlic. Your target, is a being known as Garlic Junior. Here is what Spirit World knows about Garlic Junior.__  
_

_Garlic Jr.'s father was imprisoned by Kami in the realm of darkness, leaving Garlic Jr. with a deep feeling of resentment and desire for revenge. A squat and off-putting looking dwarf of a demon, Garlic Jr. is the only being ever successfully granted eternal lifeby the Dragon Balls, thanks to his trio of lackeys Nicky, Ginger, and Sansho gathering them from around the globe. Beset now by the combined might of Earth's greatest fighters, Garlic Jr. goes from miniature to gigantic, shifting into a brutish second form able to handle both Goku and Piccolo at once. It is a back-and-forth confrontation; being immortal, the heroes can do no real damage to Garlic Jr., and Goku and Piccolo are too resilient to fall to any of the monster's attacks. Livid, Garlic Jr. opens up the portal known as the Dead Zone, intending to suck his enemies into a void, whence they could never return. Upon seeing his father and friends in danger, the power latent within Gohan explodes, and enraged, he attacks and overwhelms an awed Garlic Jr. __While he might live forever, Garlic Jr.'s powers are finite, and Gohan knocks him into his own vortex to be trapped for all of eternity. Garlic Jr. escapes imprisonment after the source of his power, the Makyo Star, comes close in axis to Earth. Garlic Jr. gathers his team of demon henchmen, the Spice Boys. The Monarchs include Spice,Vinegar, Mustard, and Salt. Garlic Jr. then schemes to take control of Earth's population by use of the Black Water Mist, which caused those who breathed it in to become mindless demon slaves under his rule. If kept unchecked, the Black Water Mist's effects would be irreversible after twenty-four hours. When Kami and Mr. Popo investigate, they are captured, shrunk down, and trapped in glass bottles by Garlic Jr.'s henchmen. With only Gohan and Krillin left to fight for Earth, Garlic Jr. and his cronies have a decisive advantage, especially since Piccolo was now a brainwashed servant under Garlic Jr.'s control. Another complicating matter was the Makyo Star - orbiting ever closer towards Earth, it served to amplify Garlic Jr. and his henchmen's already considerable power. With Earth's mightiest heroes under the spell of Garlic Junior, Spirit World feels it is time to intervene. Your Mission, Detective is to stop Garlic Junior from obtaining The Seven Dragonballs located in the Mount Pao Region of Japan,_" I read.

_Holy Shit! This is going to be the hardest case ever and she described this as a minor case. _ I thought, as I heard a loud pop! Botan arrived once more, this via her teleporting and she had a broom with her. I straddled the broom as she snapped her fingers and my Mutaito School of Martial Arts uniform appeared: a white gi with the symbol of dragon on the chest. She kicked off the ground and flew into a cloud, where I changed from bathing suit to fighting suit. And we were off to the Mount Pao Region of Japan, home of my friendly rival, Krillin.

* * *

Vinnie Raymon: C+* 1500 Joules  
Alex Ruler: B-** 2500 Joules  
Aidan Kenta: B+4000 Joules Spider Form: B+ 4500Joules  
Botan: S 3Million joules  
Krillin: C ?Joules  
Goku: C ?Joules  
Garlic: B ?Joules  
Piccolo: C ?Joules

* * *

Dark Tournament Team Registration Form

Team Name: (name of the team)  
Team Owner: (can be a team member)  
Team Captain: (Included in the Team Members as well)  
Team Members: (At least five demons with varying powers. May include up to three more for replacements)

Example Form:

Team Name: Team Ruler  
Team Owner: Koenma Jr  
Team Captain: Alex Ruler  
Team Members Alex Ruler, Vinnie Raymon, Aidan Kenta, Botan, and Koenma Jr.


	16. Case 3 The Garlic Files EP 15

The Ghost Files  
A Kliq Fic  
Based on The Characters created by Larry "Kurokon"Armstrong, Joseph "Keitaro" Smith, Cody "Aidan" Collins, and Alex Cloninger  
**_Disclaimer: I do not own the concept of YuYu Hakusho, nor any characters that appear in this story from the original concept or the likeness to any character that may be shared with an original character from the original concept._**

Case 3:  
The Garlic Files  
Episode 15:  
First Encounter With The Garlic Kind

**AN: This chapter will be from Alex's point of view. To all my readers, I need ideas for teams in the Dark Tournament Saga which will be taking place as soon as my next saga concludes. Fill out the form at the bottom of the page and PM it to me.  
**

Botan dropped me off in forest that surrounded Mount Pao. I cursed under my breath.  
The was the portion of the world I had sworn off until I was able to complete Master Mutaito's advanced training courses. Shrugging the thought off, I started walking. She could have at least dropped me off near civilization, West City, North City, South City. Any of them would have worked. I could have contacted the region's top technology producer and immediately traversed to the location of Kurokon and Kenji.

"This is fucking stupid," I said aloud to no one.

I wasn't walking for a long time when I encountered a high spirit reading. The reading closely resembled a reading I had encountered earlier this year. I wasn't quite sure if it was Kenjiro or Kurokon. I continued towards the spirit energy. I found myself in a clearing where two tents had been stationed. A small, low burning campfire was stationed in the middle of the two tents. A quick search of the camp rewarded me with information that Kurokon and Kenji had been here. The Lightning Arrow that was shot at me moments after coming to that decision cemented it.

"Look, Kuro, the Detective has arrived. Should I slash him up?" Kenjiro asked, drawing his blade.  
"I do not believe that is required, Kenji. The Detective is stronger than you think. So, Mr. Ruler, what brings you to this lovely part of the world?" Kurokon asked.  
"This mission has been handed over to me, boys. You two are my field contacts and then you'll act as back up," I stated, putting my hands in my pockets. "So, Kurokon Shikyo, how about debriefing me with everything you've learned,"  
"What about me?" Kenjiro asked, raising his voice a bit, "I have been here too,"  
"No offense, Kenjiro Nakamura, but Kurokon Shikyo over here is quite intelligent," I replied.  
"Please, call me Kuro, Mr. Ruler. To answer your question, Kenji and I have been tailing the being known as Majunior. He's extraterrestrial, I believe coming from a race known as Namekkians. Majunior, a being who dispelled all of his evil intentions years ago, has returned to the root of evil. He has been protecting an impish creature, with immense power reserves," Kuro replied.  
"The Imp is known as Garlic Jr. Incredibly small, but he has a second form that he can achieve by focusing all of his reiki into his body. The transformation causes extreme increases of strength, speed, and durability," I replied.  
"What is our plan of action?" Kurokon asked.  
"My plan of action is to kill the imp," Kenjiro smiled brandishing his sword before swinging it wildly, "I need a new mantle piece after my former partner dismantled the other,"  
"Wrong. I call the shots here, pal. The plan of action is simple. We've got to locate the Black Water Mist," I stated.  
"Why would we want that shit for? It weakens demons beyond Spiritual World Repair," Kenjiro stated.  
"I do not believe it would be for us, you idiot. The Detective obviously wishes to spread the mist over this region and eliminate the brainwashing Garlic Jr has done," Kuro stated.  
"If that is indeed, the Detective's plan, he'll have to go through me, first," a voice stated.

We looked around trying to figure out where it came from.

"Detective, any ideas?" Kenjiro asked sarcastically.  
"I'm out of ideas," I stated, as anger consumed me.

The clearing we were standing in, just made us sitting ducks. We were surrounded by trees on all sides, and they were cloaked in darkness now. Kuro calmly stepped forward and plucked a string of hair from his head snapping it forward as his whip appeared, cackling with electricity.

"Since our last encounter, Detective, I've made this technique even more deadly. Observe," Kuro stated, as he lashed out with the whip. "**Electric Whip, Demon UpRising!**"

Kurokon's whip extended. As it extended, Kurokon manipulated it using his reiki and caused it to created a barrier around the clearing, preventing anything from coming too close to us. The barrier cackled with electricity and looked like a chain-link fence. I applauded him.

"The downside to my Demon UpRising technique, is that it prevents me from doing anything else after I combine it with another technique. You two are going to have to be on your guard to locate whoever spoke," Kuro stated.  
"Why am I getting a sense of dejavu?" I asked.  
"Oh, Oh, oh, oh I know I know," Kenji stated, "Cause you and that other human did the same thing to save that filth you call Kenta," Kenjiro stated.  
"Kenji, Will you PLEASE...SHUT THE HELL UP!" Kuro stated, causing me to stifle a laugh.  
"I've picked up a faint spirit reading but it appears to be all around us," I stated, letting my eyes unfocus and my mind take over as I had been taught in Master Mutaito's class. "It's so weird too,"

From our right, a spiraling red and yellow beam of energy shot from the woods, through one of Kuro's openings in his fence. It was aimed right at his heart. Luckily, there was the loud sound of metal begin struck by a high speed object as the beam of deflected by Kenjiro's sword.

"I believe that is known as The Special Beam Cannon," Kuro said, sweat forming on his brow. "We're really in the thick of things. We need something to creat a better shelter around us. Demon UpRising is too risky,"  
"No, We can't just be sitting ducks out here," I stated.  
"What is your plan then detective?" Kenji asked.  
"You and I are the only ones who can attack, so how about we send a warning shot of our own in that direction?" I said, grasping my right wrist with my left hand as my spirit energy poured into my close right fist.  
"**Universal Breaker!**" two familiar voices shouted as orbs of spirit energy rained down from above.

Explosions were all around.  
We heard the distinct sound of someone shouting in pain before Vinnie and Aidan landed in a crouch before us. Both of their hands were smoking with light blue smoke. Vinnie arrogantly blew the smoke away from his in a manna similar to an old gun slinger.

"Did you miss us?" Vinnie asked.  
"Cause we couldn't let you guys have all the fun," Aidan laughed. "And we just took out Piccolo Daimayu. Or Majunior Piccolo Daimayu,"

Aidan pointed to his right where the smoking body of a green skinned warrior lie. I approached him and applied a set of Spirit Cuffs. The cuffs would prevent him from producing Spirit Energy.

"Now, we keep him as prisoner until we find the mist. He could prove to be a valuable ally in this," I said.  
"Oh by the way, This Blue Haired Broad that dropped us off here said for me to give you this, Ruler," Vinnie said handing me a small white device with a button on top of it.  
"What is it?" Kenji asked.  
"A Capsule," I said, smiling.  
"What do you mean?" Aidan asked.  
"It's easier if I just show you," I said, motioning for them to follow me.

I lead the others through the dense and darkened forest to a spot I was familiar with. Vinnie and Kenji carried Piccolo with us. It was a small ravine, with a little river running through it. Not twenty minutes from Kuro and Kenji's campsite. Three sides of the ravine were made of rock. I guessed that the river started underground and came from beneath the stone cliffs.

"Ruler, what in the hell are we looking for?" Kenji asked after I spent ten minutes scanning every inch of the wall.  
"This," I said, finally finding the small opening I was looking for. "Watch and learn about Capsules,"

With that being said, I pressed the button on the capsule and tossed it into the small opening. There was a loud _POMPSH! _followed by the sound of the rock wall being changed on the inside. The ground tremored lightly.

"Viola!" I said, as the opening had grown enough for us to enter.

We walked down the corridor that had appeared to find a house in the middle of the rock cliff.

"NO FUCKING WAY!" Kenji, Aidan, and Vinnie said together.  
"The Capsule Corporation created these devices to carry objects that are large, ranging from houses to cars. You can also carry small stuff like food and everything. This house was probably paid for by Spirit World. I bet its highly stocked. Let's get Piccolo inside and use it as our base of operations for the time being," I said, opening the door as a key fell out into my hand. I pocketed the key and entered.

We found ourselves standing in a den that was large enough to hold five large city buses. It was fully stocked with a large wrap around sofa and recliner, a flat screen tv that took up an entire wall. The kitchen was just as big, holding a stove, refrigerator, and sink. It also held a large table with too many chairs, but I didn't mind. There was a hallway to our left, and it had several doors leading off of it.

"Take Piccolo down to one of the bedrooms, get him strapped to the bed using the Spirit Cuffs," I said. "Piccolo is supposed to be immune to the effects of Garlic Jr's power. We need to figure out what Junior did,"  
"I'll work on that," Kuro stated.  
"Okay, Good. Kenji, you wanna find us some meat? Knowing Koenma, he probably only supplied us with veggies," I said.  
"Right, The bloody work gets left to the swordsman," Kenji said, leaving quietly.  
"Vinnie, Aidan, and I will research the other fighters and try to decipher where they could possibly be," I said.

* * *

We took three hours of reading to finally figure out a spot where the other fighters could be holding up.

"I cannot believe we have to climb to the top of the a fucking tower," Vinnie said.  
"You don't have too. I do. You and Aidan weren't assigned this mission cause you were supposed to be training," I said.  
"Yusuke sent us to help you" Aidan replied.  
"I'm glad he did, but Spirit World ain't going to be happy about his interference. Anyways, let's go grab a bite to eat and see what Kuro has figured out about Piccolo," I said.

I lead them from the small library into the den to find Kuro, Piccolo, and Kenji sitting around the coffee table. Piccolo still wore his Spirit Cuffs.

"Mr. Piccolo, I'd like you to meet Alex Ruler, Spirit World Detective. He has been assigned to stopping Garlic Junior," Kuro stated.  
"Kid, you don't stand a chance. Garlic's back and even more powerful than before," Piccolo said. "So powerful that Goku as Super Saiyan 4 was dethroned by him. If a Super Saiyan 4 can't defeat the little imp what makes you think a Human can?"  
"I don't know nor do I care what a Super Saiyan 4 is, but I do know that the little imp is going to wish his ass had never returned," I said, "I have a few things up my sleeve that no one else on earth can do,"  
"Cocky aren't ya?" Piccolo asked.  
"Not Cocky, Mr. Piccolo, sir, he can back it up," Aidan said stepping forward and kneeling before Piccolo. "I'm Aidan Kenta, I'm a huge fan,"  
"Yeah, Ruler, has been through tougher demons than that little imp," Vinnie stated.  
"That may be so, but Garlic Jr is stronger than Majin Buu," Piccolo said.

Before anyone else could say anything, a loud explosion rang out. We darted outside and found ourselves face to face with a teenager wearing an orange gi. His hair was cut short and he wore the kanji symbol for turtle on his chest.

"Piccolo," the teen said, his voice low, "You left our master. For what reason?"

**Who is this mysterious teen? And why did Piccolo suddenly switch sides? find out next time on YuYu Hakusho**

* * *

Vinnie Raymon: C+* 1500 Joules  
Alex Ruler: B-** 2500 Joules  
Aidan Kenta: B+4000 Joules Spider Form: B+ 4500Joules  
Botan: S 3Million joules  
Krillin: C ?Joules  
Goku: C ?Joules  
Garlic: B ?Joules  
Piccolo: C ?Joules

* * *

Dark Tournament Team Registration Form

Team Name: (name of the team)  
Team Owner: (can be a team member)  
Team Captain: (Included in the Team Members as well)  
Team Members: (At least five demons with varying powers. May include up to three more for replacements)

Example Form:

Team Name: Team Ruler  
Team Owner: Koenma Jr  
Team Captain: Alex Ruler  
Team Members Alex Ruler, Vinnie Raymon, Aidan Kenta, Botan, and Koenma Jr.


	17. Case 3 The Garlic Files Ep 16

The Ghost Files  
A Kliq Fic  
Based on The Characters created by Larry "Kurokon"Armstrong, Joseph "Keitaro" Smith, Cody "Aidan" Collins, and Alex Cloninger  
**_Disclaimer: I do not own the concept of YuYu Hakusho, nor any characters that appear in this story from the original concept or the likeness to any character that may be shared with an original character from the original concept._**

Case 3:  
The Garlic Files  
Episode 16:  
Saiyan Meets Spirit Detective

**AN: This chapter will be from Alex's point of view. To all my readers, I need ideas for teams in the Dark Tournament Saga which will be taking place as soon as my next saga concludes. Fill out the form at the bottom of the page and PM it to me.**

"Gohan! What are you doing here?"

Piccolo stated the question and his voice called a high note of irritability in it. Like he had a plan of his own that had just been foiled. The teen, scoffed before turning to face Piccolo.

"Do not dare speak to me like that, Piccolo. We both know that I am far stronger than anyone here," Gohan stated, "Master Garlic wishes to see you and I,"  
"Master Garlic can suck a monkey's balls!"

That would be Kenjiro.  
He stood before Piccolo, brandishing his sword and looking angrily at Gohan. I've never witnessed any demon protect another being before so this was a powerful discovery on my part. I sent a non-verbal message to the others to let Kenjiro go.

"So..The Runt with the Sword thinks he can topple a Super Saiyan?" Gohan asked, as his body began giving off a bright yellow light.  
"Who are you calling a runt?" Kenjiro asked, as the wind picked up and the teen's hair stood on end flashing between black and yellow. "If you think some light tricks are going to scare me, you've got another thing coming, pal!"  
"Light tricks? You humans are all the same," Gohan stated, "This is the power of a Super Saiyan,"  
"Who are you calling a human?" Kenjiro asked, "I am a Fire Apparition,"

That seemed to catch Gohan off guard.  
Kenjiro took his chance and darted forward, his speed beyond what it had been when I first met him. Gohan's new power had given him a speed increase as well, but nowhere near Kenjiro's level. Kenjiro slashed and hacked at the Super Saiyan. Eventually though, the Saiyan caught onto Kenjiro's movements and caught his blade, breaking it with ease before kicking Kenjiro in the stomach. Kenjiro landed awkwardly fifteen feet away. Gohan's yellow hair faded.

"Now, how about facing me in hand to hand combat?" Gohan asked.

Looking to the others, I noticed that Kuro and Aidan both nodded firmly. I tightened my fists. Kenjiro was head strong, but even knew when to step back. I barrelled forward, tagging Gohan with a stiff right punch. Vinnie, followed me delivering a sharp thrust kick that Gohan would dodge, but he couldn't dodge Kuro's kick delivered from behind. Gohan fired off three round blasts of compressed spirit energy that we all dodged before Aidan grasped him, locking his arms to his side.

"What is this trickery?" Gohan asked. "There is no way a couple of humans should be able to defeat me!"  
"Your mind is deluded by Garlic's Power, Gohan. These are not just normal humans," Piccolo spoke. "These humans are far beyond those that we encounter on a dailey basis,"  
"He's right, Gohan. I'm Alex Ruler, Spirit De-" I started saying before Kuro clasped his hand over my mouth.  
"Do not say anymore. Aidan, bind him for us," Kuro said.  
"Why not tell him how powerful we are?" Vinnie asked.  
"We don't know how Garlic's power works," Kuro explained, "He could possibly hear everything Gohan hears,"

Before Aidan could do anything, Gohan released several blasts of energy. I countered his attack attempt with my Shotgun technique. The teenager stared in disbelief.

"No human should have been able to deflect those ki blasts," Gohan stated firmly.  
"I have already stated I am no ordinary human," I shot back. "I think you and I need to get this information straight,"  
"Are you suggesting that you and I fight?" Gohan asked as his yellow hair returned.

I shot a look over to Kenji.  
He stilled hadn't moved an inche since landing and his spirit reading was steadily falling. I gritted my teeth.

"I'll fight you...but you have to grant the others a safe haven. They are to get Kenjiro into our safe house for medical treatment. Then you and I will travel to that island," I said pointing to an island off in the distance, "We will be able to fight there without disturbing sentient life,"

Gohan nodded.  
Kuro did not ask any questions. He simply moved, picked up Kenjiro and headed towards the headquarters. Gohan kicked off the ground and flew through the air. _Damn it, I've got to learn how to do that. _I thought.

"Botan!" I called out.

The lady appeared beside me with her broomstick. I explained to her what I needed and she laughed at me before allowing me to climb aboard and taking off towards the island Gohan landed on. Once over the island, I dropped down to the island and took a fighting stance as Gohan stood defiantly glowing across the open field from me. He raced forward, as I did a mad dash. Our fists connected, sending massive waves of energy outward that caused waves of water to crash into the mainland where the hideout was. Drawing my hand back, I expect Gohan to be an honorable fighter, but I was wrong as he switched into another attack immediately following the strike attempt. His kick caught me just below the ribs but I stood my ground, grabbing his leg, before driving my elbow into the hinge joint of the knee.

Gohan cried out in pain, before attempting to strike at me with his opposite leg, causing his already injured leg to collapse. I smiled, The Saiyan wasn't all powerful when he couldn't stand.

"Gohan, Listen to me. I know you are under Garlic's power, but I also know the real Gohan is in there somewhere! You've got to fight the power otherwise you risk an injury you won't heal from," I explained.  
"Master Garlic can heal any physical energy, you pathetic human," Gohan stated.

Gohan's golden glow grew brighter as blue lightning bolts appeared around him. His Spirit Reading just raised way higher than my own. I sighed and released a bit more of my power. I was technically a B Rank fighter in terms of power. But skill also had a hand in combat, anyone knows this. Gohan smirked.

"I see you were hiding your power level well, my master will be pleased to acquire you," Gohan said, "This is my Super Saiyan 2 form, it is the most powerful state I have acquired,"

"and I'm supposed to be scared why?" I asked, smiling as the anger spread across his face.  
"The Super Saiyan 2 is feared around these parts. I defeated Cell!" Gohan said, defiantly.  
"I don't know who this Cell guy is, nor do I even care. I've beaten Aidan Kenta, Kenjiro Nakamura, and Kurokon Shikyo. Albiet that last one was sort of a tie, I held my own against him, with no power ups. Both Aidan and Kenjiro had more power forms. I am a lowly human with exceptional training. You will learn to stop under estimating me, Saiyan," I explained.

He moved.  
Too fast for me to dodge. Too powerful for me to block. I did the only exceptable thing I could do at a time like this.

"REI SHOTGUN!"

Thirty or more blasts of Spirit Energy emanated from my fist.  
Thirty times, Gohan was hit before an explosion on his chest sent him flying. He landed in a cloud of dust as the yellow light faded and his yellow hair turned back to black. Smoke trailed off his chest as he lie there.

"Rei Shotgun, best damned thing Yusuke ever taught me," I said, approaching Gohan cautiously.

His spirit reading was down, low. Very low. I may have knocked him out without meaning too. For protective reasoning, I place two sets of Spirit Cuffs on his arms and legs. Saiyans are strange beings, and I would defiantly need to come to this region more often for training if any of the demons got as powerful or as fast as these Saiyans.

"You attacked him with Spirit Energy," Kuro said, scaring the shit out of me.  
"In defense, yes," I replied, trying to hide it.  
"Your Spirit Energy mixed with his Ki, his life force, which gave him the yellow glow. Spirit Energy and Life Force are not supposed to mix. At least not in a healthy way. I'm guessing from his current state, that his was stronger than your Spirit Energy, so the sudden addition of Spirit Energy caused him to faint," Kuro explained.  
"Good observation. Mind telling me how long you've been standing there?" I asked.  
"Long enough," Kuro said, before helping me pull Gohan to his feet.

The two of us, holding Gohan between us, walked across magic panels of light Kuro summoned from somewhere, to our headquarters.

* * *

Vinnie Raymon: C+ 1500 Joules  
Alex Ruler: B+ 4000 Joules  
Aidan Kenta: B+4000 Joules Spider Form: B+ 4500Joules  
Kurokon Shikyo: A- 5500 Joules  
Kenjiro Nakamura: A- 5500 Joules Jaganashi Form: S- 7500  
Botan: S 3Million joules  
Krillin: C ?Joules  
Goku: C ?Joules  
Garlic: B ?Joules  
Piccolo: C ?Joules  
Gohan: 2000 joules, Super Saiyan: 20,000 joules Super Saiyan 2: 30,000 joules.*

*The DBZ Characters will not have ranks.

* * *

Dark Tournament Team Registration Form

Team Name: (name of the team)  
Team Owner: (can be a team member)  
Team Captain: (Included in the Team Members as well)  
Team Members: (At least five demons with varying powers. May include up to three more for replacements)

Example Form:

Team Name: Team Ruler  
Team Owner: Koenma Jr  
Team Captain: Alex Ruler  
Team Members Alex Ruler, Vinnie Raymon, Aidan Kenta, Botan, and Koenma Jr.


End file.
